Happy Homophobia Land!
by geranosaurus
Summary: AU Highschool SoraRiku Riku moves to a new town that seems to consist of the worst homophobics ever. Things seem to get worse as Riku falls for the cute but really straight Sora. But Sora doesn't try to discourage Riku...
1. Skool

Happy Homophobia Land!

By: Yukura

Chapter 1: Skool

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts not mine.

Pairings: Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas Cloud/Leon

Warnings: Yaoi, obviously. (If you look above. ) Insane. Not really a crack fic but I'm sure the crack is in here somewhere.

A/N: Wow. I have no idea why I wrote this. There will, unless I lose interest, be more. Though I'm not sure how my plans for a Teen Titans fanfic became this...anyway, R&R. Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Riku's POV  
The town had never seemed very promising. It was far too small for my tastes; the kind of place where if you did something your mom would know in 5 minutes. That definitely sucked. And the people he'd seen in the streets looked like they'd fallen out of High School Musical. You know, too "perfect" looking. And so preppy.

Having already decided I dislike the town in the ride to my new house, upon reaching it it was even worse. Picturesque suburbia house. Like all the others in the street. Even my mom frowned. (She'll have it all dressed up pretty soon.)

I guess it wasn't weird that I missed the city. The city was good for a boy like me, a minor trouble maker with average grades. With some of the nutcases my old high school had, I was nearly perfect. But, shouldn't I at least like the nice, neat little house over the dark, moldy, cockroach infested apartment I'd shared with my mom? I guess I'm just too much a city boy.

Still, though, my mom had a job here and we'd have money. Money was good. It's be nice to be almost rich rather than almost welfare.

Today was my first day of school. Fun fun. I just pulled on some clothes and practically inhaled my Pop-Tarts. (And the Instant Coffee. It tastes like shit. But it keeps me from dying for exhaustion before homeroom is over.)

My mom drove me to school and somehow I managed to not be late. I don't think I've never been not late before. Except maybe Kindergarten. And the 2-hour delay days when my mom acts like it's a normal day.

Not to my surprise, the school was filled with preps. Oh joy.

I went to my locker. (The school had sent me everything in a letter the other day. I guess they didn't want to interact with me...) I was trying to open my locker but since I am bad with combinations I was much more likely to just break it so I wouldn't have to worry about it.

I was about ready to tear the door of the freaking thing when some random blonde haired girl came over. "Hi!" she said, a little shyly and kind of sweetly. With her white tennis shoes and pink polo and white capris. Ew.

Still, I am polite. Believe it or not. "Hey."

"So, you're the new boy? I'd be surprised if a boy like you didn't already have a girlfriend," she said, smiling up at me and blushing a little.

Deciding the stop her, and any other girls who might decide I'm boyfriend material for them, I told her bluntly, and quite loudly, "I'm gay."

She looked at me like I'd just announced I had murdered somebody. And the entire hallway went silent. Everybody was staring at me.

So I just kicked my locker, finally getting it open, and slowly people stared getting on with their lives. The blonde haired girl was still staring at me. "You're going to go to hell," she said, staring at me with sudden courage. Then she walked off.

Oh. Great. So nice of her to tell me. Really.

Sora's POV  
It was almost time for History to start and I was already in the classroom, bored to death. Kairi still wasn't there yet and so I had nobody to talk to. I stared chewing on the end of my pen. Lala. Where is she? She's going to be late!

Finally, right before the bell rang, she came in. I think the bell rang as she sat down, actually. Anyway, the teacher started his boring lecture and I leaned over to talk to Kairi and whispered, "Why were you so late?"

"Namine had to tell me something," she said in an I-have-a-secret voice.

Gossip. I shouldn't care, but..."What? What did she tell you? Tell me!" I whispered quickly and Kairi just smirked.

"You know there's a new guy, right?" she asked. Um, no. I didn't. The blank stare I gave her was obviously answer enough. She pointed to the right. At a boy with the coolest hair ever. Long and silver. Wow. And then he turned my directions and I saw his eyes. They looked like the ocean.

But once he saw I was looking at him I had to turn back to Kairi rather than drool over him.

"Yeah. So what about him?" I said, a little louder than I had been whispering before.

"Well, according to Namine, he's gay," she said, saying the last word like it was horrible.

Oh. Then I definitely can't drool over him. He might get the wrong idea. "How does she know?" I asked absentmindedly, watching the new guy out of the corner of my eye. At first he was stabbing at his binder with a pen and then he looked like he fell asleep. Okay, weird.

"All she was doing was talking to him, not even flirting or anything, and he just randomly said it," she said, disgust in her voice and in her expression.

I just sat there in silence for a minute.

"You aren't still into guys, are you?" she asked, an unusual coldness in her voice.

I smiled at her. "Of course not."

She looked at me suspiciously but then smiled. "Kay! We'd better start taking notes," she said, giggling.

I nodded, laughing. "Yep."

Riku's POV  
I was nearly asleep in History class when the teacher suddenly stopped his monotone drawl. I managed to open my eyes to see what he was up to. I need some more damn Instant Coffee.

He was writing something about a project on the chalkboard. A project with- oh joy- a partner.

He started rambling on about the project then and I blanked out. Until he started calling partners. I hope I don't end up with that blonde girl or the pink-haired girl that's been glaring at me.

Finally, the teacher called, "Riku Highwind and Sora Tillmet."

I looked around to see who reacted to that and it was a blue-eyed boy who'd been sitting by the glaring pink-haired girl. The boy was so cute. Too bad he would probably be so homophobic.

He went over to and sat down in the desk next to mine, throwing his books onto the desk really loudly and earning a glare from the teacher. "Hi! So you're Riku? Nice to meet you! I'm Sora!" he said cheerfully.

Wow, somebody's energetic. I don't even get that energetic when I have 20 cups of coffee. "Hi."

"So, what do you think we should do our project on? I don't really care what we do but a World War would be cool or maybe we could find some minor one and then no one else will have to same one as us and we'll be all original and what do you think?" he said rapidly.

Whoa. I just stared at him.

"Uh...are you dead or something?" Sora asked, peering at me worriedly.

"No. Sorry. What are we supposed to do our project on? I kind of zoned out," I said, smiling a little. (I love his eyes.)

Sora grinned. "Oh! We're supposed to write an essay and so some sort of presentation about the war of our choice."

"Oh."

We just sat there silently for a while, Sora fiddling with his book impatiently. Then he burst out, "Are you really gay?"

Again, I could just stare. It wasn't the question that surprised me, just the way he could say it so randomly. I finally got out of my daze and answered, "Yeah." I tried to make it sound like it was no big deal but I figured he'd probably tell me about all the ways I'd be punished in hell. He is friends with pink-haired girl.

Surprising me, he shrugged. "Okay. I should introduce you to Roxas. I think he's gay too...or at least that's what Kairi said Namine told her and apparently Namine heard it from Irvine and I think he heard it from Cloud and..."

I interrupted him. "I got the point."

He laughed, blushing a little. "Yeah, sorry."

"So, is Roxas is this class?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Nope. Actually, I've never really talked to him before. I mean, I've seen him and said hi to him and I think his dad goes to my church and maybe I've seen him at a blitzball game, but yeah, I don't really know him. He seems cool though," he said, in some insanely fast speed where I could just decipher the words.

I just didn't know what to say to that so it was silent for a bit until Sora asked, "So, what war?"

I didn't really care and I remembered that Sora had mentioned doing a World War so I said, "World War I?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Sure. We're gonna get to go the library tomorrow but right now we're just supposed to think about what we're going to do."

"Sure, whatever," I said and we started to plan our the project. It was actually kind of fun working with the cutie, even if his energeticness was giving me a headache.

---  
I was at my locker before lunch, trying to get it opened. I was murdering it when suddenly I got run into and knocked over. Quite painfully.

I sat up and looked to see who had run into me. It was a blonde boy who's hair looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a glue bottle and lost. How fashionable.

He looked at me and said quickly, and out of breathe, "I'm sorry...you were in way...getting chased...stupid teacher...didn't take candy...hey...aren't you the new guy?"

"Yeah, I'm Riku. Who are you?" I asked, getting up and holding my hand out to him.

He grabbed it and got up. "Roxas."

So he was the possibly gay guy, as Sora heard from Kairi who heard it from Namine and such. "Cool."

"So, what do you think of the school so far?" he asked, as I kicked my locker a couple of times.

"Teachers are boring, nearly everyone is homophobic, and I've been told I'm going to hell 20 times already. It's awesome," I said, finally getting my locker opened.

Roxas laughed "You'll get used to it. And there are some cool peoples in the school," he said in a sort of proud sounding tone.

"Like you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Yeah," he said, laughing, "And there's Leon, and Yuffie, and some other okay people."

"It's time for lunch, now, isn't it?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's..."

He was interrupted by a teacher coming from around the corner. He looked at her and yelled, "You'll never catch me!" Then he ran down the hallway.

Ok. Now I had no idea where the cafeteria. The teacher was still in the hallway so I asked, "Um, where's the cafeteria?"

She muttered something about how I was going to end up a troublemaker like Roxas but told me to go down the way Roxas had and take a right and follow the scent of vomit. Or something like that.

How pleasant.

I went the way she said (noticing the vomit smell, unfortunately) and found the cafeteria. I ended up at the end of the line, right behind Roxas who was talking to some girl with short black hair.

Roxas saw me. "Hello! Don't mind the whole teacher thing, Ms. Midori seems to think I stole some candy from her or something," he said, grinning apologetically.

The black haired girl snorted. "Yeah, cause you did it."

Roxas glared at her. "I didn't not!"

The girl just rolled her eyes. "So who's the girly boy?" she asked, giving me a look. (Did she just call me girly boy?)

"Oh, that's Riku. He's new," Roxas said. Then he turned to me. "And this if Yuffie. She's vicious."

"Hi," I said.

Yuffie looked me over. "Alright then. Hi," she said, putting her right hand on her hip.

She kind of creeped me out. I got through the line and bought some nasty thing I think might have been mashed potatoes or maybe just mashed toes. Then I followed Roxas to his table, which was actually just him, Yuffie, and some dark haired guy I didn't know.

I sat down next to Roxas. Yuffie, who had been fiddling with her hair, turned to him and said, "Did you hear what Namine said to me?"

"Who's Namine?" I asked, wondering if it was the pink-haired girl or the blonde girl.

"That blonde girl over there. She's one of the most popular girls in school," Roxas said, pointing over. Yep, same girl that had talked to me.

"Oh, I know her. She was trying to ask me out today. She's the first person to tell me I was going to hell," I said.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, all of the popular people are kind of like that. Especially the pink-haired girl Kairi."

Yuffie nodded too, making a face. The she shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Yeah. 'Cept that Sora kid, or whatever. He's nice to everybody."

Yeah, I figured that out. "He's my partner in history for the project we have to do."

The dark haired guy who hadn't said anything yet finally said, "He's the top of your grade I think. A good partner, especially since he's a pushover."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Leon, but it's better to have somebody's who's nice than smart. I'd rather fail then have to spend a second working with Namine. Riku's lucky he's got Sora cause he's smart and nice."

Yuffie nodded and Leon just rolled his eyes.

Everybody ate in silence for a bit (except for Leon, who was just staring at something) until Sora walked by to put his tray away and said, "Hi Riku!"

He was walking and looking at me so he didn't noticed and ran into Kairi who fell over onto Leon. Yuffie started laughing really loudly and Roxas was trying not to laugh to hard. I had to grin at Leon's face.

Sora got up blushing a lot. Kairi, who had gotten off of Leon, glared at him. "Sora! You stupid bum!" she said, her hands on her hips.

He scratched the back of his had nervously and said, "Heh, sorry, Kairi!"

She gave him a look and stormed off to her table. Sora looked over at me a smiled a little. Then he turned to Leon. "Sorry about that."

Leon just glared at him and Sora's smile faltered. Roxas laughed. "Hey kid, don't let Leon scare you. He's actually a wussy."

Sora still didn't seem reassured but he just waved at me (and I waved back) before taking his tray up.

He's so cute.

---  
My first day of school was finally over and I was just waiting for my mom to pick me up outside the school. Sora came over. "Hi Riku!"

"Hey Sora. Does your mom pick you up?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. I walk home but I gotta wait for my little sister."

"Oh. How old is she?" I asked, wondering if she looked a lot like Sora.

"11. She's such a sweetie; her name's Selphie," he said, smiling cutely.

"Ok," I said, sitting down because I was far too tired to stand up at that time of day.

Sora sat down too and started humming a song until a little girl with short brown hair that was curled at the ends came over. And jumped on him. "Hi hi hi! Sora! How was your day? Was it good? Mine was! In gym class we played basketball and Tidus got hit on the head and it was funny but only cause he wasn't hurt cause if he was then it wouldn't have been very funny."

Oh my god. I think she's worse than Sora. Is this how Sora was when he was her age? That's a scary thought.

Sora laughed. "It was pretty good. I met someone new, actually he's right here. His name's Riku," he said, pointing over to me.

Selphie got off of Sora and jumped on to me. "HI!"

Ouch. "Hey," I said.

Selphie looked at me closely and said, "You're really sexy,"

I laughed. "Sora, can I please keep your sister?"

Sora shook his head, smiling. "Nope. She's mine."

We sat there for a bit until my mom drove up. I tried to get up but Selphie wouldn't get off of me. "Hey, sweetie, you've got to get off of me now."

She shook her head, hugging me tightly. "No! I'm not letting you get away!"

Sora got up and pulled her off. (She was kicking and screaming. Poor Sora.)

I got up and walked over to the car. "See you, Sora. And Selphie," I said, adding the last part as the brown haired demon girl gave me a look.

"Bye! Riku!" Selphie yelled, waving and jumping up and down. She actually made each word it's own sentence.

"See ya," Sora said.

I got in the car. My mom was laughing. "The girls are all over you already!"

I grinned. "Yeah, you know I'm such a lady's man."

"Who's the boy? A new boyfriend?" she asked, giving me a look as she started to drive off.

I blushed a little. "No. He's straight," I said, complaining a little.

My mom laughed. "Spend a little more time around him and I'm sure he'll be as straight as a circle."

If only, mom. If only.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

A/N: Review are awesome. I love them. Hint hint Sora dolls for reviewing?

And please, don't take any offense at the Christian things. I have no problem with Christians and am well aware they all aren't homophobic. It's just, setting. Plot. You know. (But, do Christians usually read yaoi? I guess nobody probably cares...)

Anyway, review. Now.

Yukura


	2. Peachtastic

Happy Homophobia Land!

By: Yukura

Chapter 2: Peachtastic

Disclaimer: I own not Kingdom Hearts. Yesh.

Pairings: Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas Cloud/Leon oh and I forgot last time... Yuffie/Aerith (don't ask )

Warnings: Yaoi. Insanity. Bad writing.

A/N: Look. I update. I am that cool. I think Wednesday will be my update day. I probably won't update, but, hey. I can pretend!

Thank you all so so so much for the reviews. I love you all! So much! Even if I think you are quite insane for liking the story.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Riku's POV  
It was another happy day at my new (and very lovely) school. Yeah. Today I had my first gym class, which I was looking forward to at first until I found out two things. 1. No Sora. 2. Roxas was in my class. In the few days I'd known him I'd already learned how clumsy he was. Clumsy + gym class pain. For all. (Plus I'm pretty sure that he was staring at me while I changed.)

After we were changed we went out into the gym. Today we were playing dodgeball with the girls because it was raining outside or something. I was surprised the teacher didn't give us a warning to be gentle like most teachers do when we play with the girls.

The teams were boys against girls and so I was stuck with Roxas. "So, who should be try to hit the hardest?" he asked.

I gave him a questioning look. "Um, what?"

Roxas grinned. "Like, we've got to hit Namine and Kairi really hard, but who else?"

I shrugged, pointing over at some random girl. "How about that girl that's wearing her hair up really fancy? It looks like if something hit her on the head it's become imbedded."

Roxas followed my finger and started cracking up. "Ha...that's Lulu...hehe...we...you are awesome!"

Okay. "I know," I said, smirking slightly. He just giggled more. Wait, isn't be supposed to argue that?

It was right then when the ball went right by my head and missed by like a centimeter. Holy shit. I looked to see who had thrown it. Yuffie was standing there with a big smirk on her face, holding another ball. She threw it right at me and I had to knock Roxas over to get out of the way.

"Ouch. Riku, you idiot!" he yelled at me.

"Sorry. Man, she can throw really hard, can't see?" I said, still staring at Yuffie.

"Yeah. She kind of scares me sometimes," Roxas said. I decided I'd pay attention then. I'd rather not lose a limb or my head or something else. I bet she could do it, too.

About halfway through gym class I was starting to get tired but I wasn't as tired as Roxas yet so I just stood behind him and had him be my shield for a while. Unfortunately for him, Yuffie threw it right at him. And it hit him. Right in the balls.

I wanted to just start cracking up but I was afraid Yuffie hit me if I didn't move out of the way quickly enough. Roxas was still lying on the ground in pain and I was thinking about helping him get out of the way when I noticed something. I was the only guy left standing. And Yuffie was grinning at me, holding a dodge ball in her hand. Oh shit.

There was a lot of pain and then I woke up not sure if I could still move my limbs. Most of the people had gone to the locker room but the gym teacher was giving Yuffie a lecture and Roxas was still lying on the ground in pain.

Ow ow ow. That bitch.

----  
Even if I might die from gym class wounds I'd die happy because (thanks to God, if he does exist) I had history next. You know, the class where Sora is my partner. Even if he is straight, it's wonderful.

Anyway, I went to class and sat down, Sora coming in a few second after me and bouncing his way over to the desk next to me before I sat down. "Hi Riku! How ya doing?" he asked, grinning, and normally I'd have instantly gotten a headache the size of Marge Simpson's hair.

But I've been taking measures to reduce the risk of giant-headache-from-obnoxious-yet-adorable-Sora! It's called extra coffee! A couple cups extra, actually. Yeah, I know. It's so brilliant. Fear me and my intelligence!

I smiled at him. "Pretty good. You?"

Of course, I forgot that Sora can't answer the question like a normal human being with "good" or "bad" or "fine" and then just leave it at that. No, he was to go off into a big discussion. "Awesome. Last night my mom was going to make something for dinner but she's a bad cook and usually dad cooks but mom wanted to surprise him and she caught the curtains on fire. Luckily Selphie managed to knock it into the sink and there was water but we had to go out to eat. We went to Pizza Hut. I love pizza."

Wow. If Sora wasn't so cute I could see him being one of those creepy old people who make you stop and listen to them tell you their entire life story. I wasn't really sure how to respond to Sora so I just nodded and said, "Yeah. I like pizza." I'm so clever, aren't I? I've got such a talent with words.

Sora giggled. "Ok then. We'd better get working on our project; I know Kairi's a whole bunch closer to being done then us and I wonder when it will be due and we'd better make sure ours is done cause I like passing," he said pretty much in one breath.

Wow. I like passing too. I just said yeah, though, and we got to work. Of course, Sora has the attention span that lasts as long as most celebrity marriages. Which means he would often stop working and babble on about something odd. Like:

"One time when I was little and I was supposed to be watching Selphie and she was like really really little she some how got hold of the phone and was prank calling people and she ended up calling this weird old man who called the police on us and then the police came and saw we were little kids and just told our parents that they'd fine us if they caught us alone home again and I think it was worse because I sort of looked younger than Selphie." (In one breath. I'm not sure how he did it. It's a miracle!)

Or:

"Did you know that the science teacher dots his i's with hearts? Isn't that weird?"

Yeah. So, of course, we were still majorly behind on our projects. Most of the class was finished and we weren't even close. And our teacher announced, "Alright, there projects are due tomorrow at the start of class so anybody who's not done is going to have to somehow meet up with their partner and finish it up by then."

I should have been annoyed since it meant more homework but since it also meant more Sora it was ok. (Actually, more Sora can make just about anything great. Even modern art. Just stick a pic of Sora on it and it might actually resemble art rather than vomit!)

So anyway, I was wondering whose house we'd go to but Sora answered me before I'd managed to open my mouth to ask, "We'll have to go to my house since my parents don't let me go to people's houses that they don't really know. You can just walk home with me."

"Sure, whatever," I said, sounding like I didn't really care. But inside I was going:

"OMG OMG I'M GOING TO SORA'S HOUSE! SORANESS! SORA! YAY!"

Man, my thoughts are really weird. Maybe my mom's been slipping drugs into my drinks.

Sora seemed pretty happy that I was going to his house, but Sora always seems pretty happy. I bet you his parents could die and he'd still have a small smile. It's kind of creepy.

And then the bell rang and my lovely time with Sora was done.

Sora's POV  
It was time for lunch and I didn't have any lunch money. I would've asked Kairi but she was busy flirting with somebody and Namine said she only had enough for her so I didn't really know what to do. Then I thought about it and realized that I could go bug Riku for some money! (Plus, I'd get too look at him some more. And his oceany eyes.)

I didn't know where his locker was so I just went to the cafeteria and luckily he was there so I went over to his table. "Hey Riku I need money for lunch since I forgot it. Please?" I said, trying to use the big eye cutesy pout that usually worked on people.

He just stared at me for a minute or so until Roxas said, "Riku, stop drooling over him and give him some money." I turned really red.

Maybe looking cute wasn't the best thing to do to a gay guy? Riku managed to get out of his daze. He was actually blushing a little. (I'm not thinking about how pretty it is. I'm really not.) "Heh, sorry. Here," he said, handing me some money. I smiled at him and said thanks, getting into line to buy some food. Even if it was icky food. At least it would be icky food bought with Riku's money.

I decided that since I bummed the money off of Riku I should probably sit with him. And stare at his eyes. I mean, meet his friends.

"Hi Riku I'm sitting here ok," I said. He nodded.

I looked around at the people at his table. I knew Roxas but I didn't know the other two. There was a girl with short black hair and a boy with dark brown hair. Hey, he's the guy who Kairi fell on! His name is...Leon or something?

The girl grinned at me, kind of evilly. "Hi Sora. I'm Yuffie. I like to eat babies. Nice to meet you."

I think she's just saying that to creep me out. She wouldn't really eat babies...right? "Hi," I said, hoping I didn't sound scared.

Leon guy still hadn't said anything and I was kind of afraid to talk to him. I was debating if I should say something or not when Roxas asked, "Hey Sora want some candy?"

Candy? Where? I love candy! "Yeah!" I said, holding my hand out. He gave me a Peachy Penguin. (Peach-flavored penguin shaped gummis of amazingness!)

I was happily eating my deliciously peachtastic candy when Yuffie gave Roxas a weird look and said, "I guess you did take the candy from Ms. Midori."

Roxas glared at her. "Hey, I can get Peachy Penguins too! They aren't necessarily hers!"

Riku laughed. "Yeah, except for the fact that you were accused of taking them a few days ago."

Roxas gave him a death glare. Wow, I didn't know that Roxas could look that mean. (Still, he looked friendlier than Leon and Yuffie did normally.)

Then Yuffie asked me, "So, how sure how are you that you're straight, Sora?"

Um, what? "Completely," I said, giving her a creeped out look.

Roxas pouted. "Are you sure? Cause you are SO FREAKING ADORABLE."

I turned really red. "I'm not gay and I'm not even that cute! Why don't you go out with Riku? He's gay and much better looking than me," I said.

Yuffie then jumped up from the table and shouted, "YES!" The whole cafeteria was silent for a second but then everybody realized it was just her and didn't care anymore. Still, she sat back down quickly. "Heh. So you think Riku's good looking then, Sora?"

I turned really red. "No! I just think that he's better looking than me."

Yuffie just gave me the "Sure I believe you, now tell me the truth" look. Roxas was giggling madly. Leon was ignoring us all. And Riku was rolling his eyes.

They are all so mean. Maybe I shouldn't sit with them anymore! Except Riku. He's cool.

So finally lunch was done. And then there would only be a few more classes before Riku went to my house. Which is totally awesome! Except I'm not sure how I'll be able to finish the project while I'm staring at his eyes.

Riku's POV  
It was finally the end of the day which meant- YES YES YES- I was going to Sora's house. If I was Sora I would've been jumping up and down but I contained myself. Still, I was grinning like a maniac.

After nearly destroying my locker, which was getting pretty dented, and getting my stuff I walked outside to meet Sora. Roxas managed to appear out of nowhere as I was walking down the hallway. "You get to go to Sora's house! That's not fair!"

"I know. You can have Leon, though," I said smirking.

Roxas made a face. "No, sorry, I'd rather like somebody who knew how to talk. And besides, I think Leon's got a crush on some guy he keeps staring at during lunch."

So that's why Leon didn't even notice Sora at lunch. Though I'm sure whoever Leon was looking at wasn't as cute as Sora.

Roxas had to go to his bus so I went outside. Sora was already there but his sister wasn't.

"I bet Selphie's gonna be so glad you're coming to our house. She probably won't let us get any work done," Sora said, grinning at me. He was so cute I couldn't help but smile back.

My mom actually got there before Selphie so I went over and said, "Hey mom. I'm going to Sora's house tonight."

She squealed. "That's great! Now you'll win him over for sure!"

I blushed a little. "We have to finish a project for school, that's all," I said, glaring at her slightly.

She gave me a look. "Sure...a school project. Sex Ed, maybe?"

"Mom!" I said, turning redder. She just laughed.

"Have fun sweetie," she said and drove away. When I turned back to Sora Selphie was there.

"Hi Riku! You're coming to my house! I can show you my room cause it's pretty and yellow and my dolls and my clothes cause I just got this really cute new skirt and we can watch High School Musical cause Zac Efron is hot. You're gay, right? Do you think Zac Efron is hot?" she said, looking up at me with her eyes wide was she waited for an answer.

Personally, I think Zac Efron is kind of ugly but I bet that's break her little heart so I nodded. "He's very hot."

Selphie grinned and started bouncing around. She turned to Sora and said, "See, Sora, I told you Zac Efron was hot! Even Riku says so! If says so then it must be true!"

Sora just rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go!" he said.

We started walking down the street and Selphie grabbed my hand and was swinging my arm back and forth as we walked. (I couldn't help but think about how I wished it was her brother rather than her.) Selphie looked up at me, grinning. "It's too bad you like boys cause otherwise I could be your girlfriend," she said sweetly. Then she looked thoughtful and said, "Well, at least you could marry Sora! Then you'd be my brother!"

Sora turned red. "Selphie!" he said, glaring at her slightly.

She looked at him, smiling innocently. "What? I think you two would be cute together."

Sora muttered something incomprehensible.

Selphie stuck her tongue out at Sora. "That sounded like a bad word! You said a bad word! I'm gonna tell mom!" she taunted.

"I did not! You're a liar!" Sora said, pouting. (Even when he's acting like a little kid I like him. Something's wrong with this.)

"I'm going to tell mom!" Selphie continued chanting. Then she looked up at me, trying to look innocent. "He did say a bad word, didn't he, Riku?"

I had a really time believing that Sora would actually swear but I didn't hear it so I guess I couldn't know. Sora was giving me a pleading look and he looked really freaking adorable. "No, he didn't say a bad word," I said. Sora gave me a big grin.

"Yeah see! Anything Riku says is true, right?" he said, beaming.

Selphie pouted and clutched my hand harder. Ow. Little demon girl forgets I'm alive.

We finally got to the house, a plain one just like the others in the town. (Except it had a swimming pool out back. And a cat. A really fat fluffy striped cat.)

Sora stopped and showed off the house like someone on a game show. "Tada! My house! There's a big TV, a swimming pool, and I've got a real sword up in my room my dad got me for Christmas!" he said, grinning madly.

I laughed. "Cool."

Selphie let go of my hand and picked up the really fat cat. "And this is Boris. A really cool cat. He's really lazy," she sat, holding the cat out to me. I didn't do anything so she said, "Hold him! Love him"

I laughed, picking up the cat. It weighed a ton. I'm not sure how Selphie managed to hold that thing up and how she didn't break her arms in the process.

Sora opened the door and went into the house. I started following him (putting down the cat) but Selphie shoved her way in front of me and then grabbed my arm, dragging me in after her. Aren't little kids just the sweetest?

I got into the house and looked around while Sora ran out into the kitchen and said to his mom, "Hey mom! I've got a friend over from school cause we have to finish our history project." The living room as really nice looking but I guess I'm probably used to the houses of some of my friends in the city. And I think I might be biased as it's Sora's house.

I heard his mom ask, sounding kind of suspicious, "Who?"

"Oh, Riku Highwater. He's new."

It was silent for a moment. "Isn't he that que-" she started to say.

"We'd better get working on the project. I think it'll take a while so he might have to stay for dinner. Please make tacos because I really like them. Thanks!" Sora said and then went back out in the living room.

"Come on, you've got to go see my room!" he said, running over to the stairs and practical bouncing up the. I followed him and Selphie came too.

He went down the hallway and into his room. I went in and I have to say he has one freaking cool room. The walls were bright blue which actually looked sort of cool and he had a bunch of posters (mostly of comic book things) on the walls and one really cool stereo. He had a cool looking computer and sure enough, there was the real sword his dad had bought him for Christmas. And his bed had a Winnie the Pooh pillow. (So cute! I must resist the urge to squeal loudly)

"So, whaddya think?" he asked, sitting down on his bed and putting his backpack on the floor.

"It's cool. You have any good CDs? I've got to hear that stereo," I said, sitting down next to me.

Sora laughed. "Well, I dunno what kind of music you like but I've got..."

Selphie, who had just come into the room, interrupted, "You can listen to Jesse McCartney. Do you like him? Or, I just got the Rihanna CD."

Ew. "Nah. I don't really like them."

Selphie pouted but nodded and came over and sat on my lap. Sora smiled and said, "As I was saying, I've got Franz Ferdinand and Rob Thomas but my mom doesn't let me get a lot of really cool music."

I shrugged. "Franz Ferdinand's cool. Next time I'd better bring my music, though." Sora nodded and put the CD in, turning it up really loud.

Then we got out the project and worked on it, occasionally being interrupted by Selphie complaining about how boring it was. We were nearly done when Sora's mom yelled, "Time to eat!"

Sora turned the CD player off and yelled down, "Only if it's tacos!"

A few seconds later there came, "It is!"

Sora laughed and turned to me and Selphie. "Come on! Taco time!" Taco time? Ok then.

Selphie got off of me and held my hand, pulling me down the hallway. I was pulled all the way into the dining room. (Such a nice house. Even my new house isn't this nice!)

Selphie finally let go of me and sat down by her mom. I ended up sitting between Sora and Selphie which seemed like a good place considering the mean looks their parents were giving me. Once we were all sitting Sora's mom asked him to say grace and it was sort of awkward since I wasn't sure if I should pretend I'm praying or not and what was rude and so I just sat there.

After that we started eating and it was really quiet until Selphie started talking, "Hey everybody how was your guy's days? Mine was good! We got to write stories in English and it was fun and I wrote a story about Riku because he's awesome. It was where me and Sora and Tidus went to the moon and we meet Riku who was an alien and so how was everyone's day? Mommy?"

That kid is seriously weird. Her mom answered, smiling, "Pretty good. You know that one patient who's conditions been worsening? He actually improved a little today."

"So, you're a nurse then?" I asked.

She nodded. "What do your parents do?"

"Oh, it's just my mom and she actually got promoted to some position at the company she works at but she had to go to a new plant, which is why I moved here," I said.

"That's good," the father said.

Selphie turned to him. "So, your day, daddy?"

He laughed. "Good enough."

Selphie didn't seem satisfied with the answer but turned to Sora. "Sora! You now!" What is it now, share your feelings time? I feel like I'm on Barney or something.

"My day was pretty good. I sat with Riku at lunch. By the way mom, I need some more lunch money. And oh, guess what! Namine's picture won in that art contest she entered!" Sora said, his eyes bright with happiness.

Sora's mom smiled. "Wow, that's great. She's really talented; I'm so glad she won!"

I'm not. I don't care if she's a freaking good artist or not, she's obnoxious and homophobic and her shoes are ugly.

Selphie looked at me next. "And your day, really super hottie Riku?"

I laughed. "It was alright. I got hit pretty hard in gym class when we were playing dodge ball."

Sora started giggling at that and we all had to give him weird looks. "But not as much as Roxas, right?" he asked, grinning at me.

Sora's a little gossiper. He knows like everything about everybody. Anyway, I started laughing too and I guess Sora's parents just didn't want to know.

When we were done eating me and Sora went up and finished up the project, which actually turned out really nice. It was still only about 7 so Selphie had to take me over to her room, which wasn't too bad, except being ridiculously yellow. Almost everything was yellow, but she had a really pretty canopy bed and a bunch of pretty little dolls. And some Zac Efron posters. "Do you like my room, Riku?" she asked, looking at me cutely.

"Yeah. Especially your posters," I said.

She grinned. "Yeah, cept I need some pictures of you to put on my wall cause then I'd have a real hottie on my wall!"

She's so adorable. Almost as adorable as Sora. But not quite.

I hung out more in Sora's room then for a while. It was really fun. I mean, I usually don't have that much of a fun time but for some reason I really did, even if I got attacked by the little demon a lot.

I guess it was worth it to spend all that time with Sora. Sora. So cute Sora.

What can I say? I'm obsessed.

Sora's POV

After Riku went home Selphie went over into my room and sat on my bed, all dressed in her cute purple cow pajamas. "Do you have a crush on Riku?" she asked, to-the-point as always.

I shrugged. "Yeah."

She grinned. "Then you should go out with him and get married and then Riku can be my brother!"

I frowned. "You know I can't!"

She pouted. "Why not?"

I sighed. "Remember, I told you how bad Kairi reacted. Everybody else would be really upset too."

Selphie glared at I guess what was an imaginary Kairi. "Kairi's a poopyhead. And you don't got to tell everybody, right? I mean, you can Riku could be like, secret lovers! Romeo and Juliett! And you'd be Juliett, the girl," she said, giggling.

I laughed, shaking my head. "It wouldn't work out."

Selphie nodded. "Yeah, cause Romeo and Juliett both die in the end," she said. But then she looked at me seriously. "You should at least think about it, Sora. I think Riku really likes you."

I don't know. Just imaging my parents and my friends all acting like Kairi, well, it was kind of scary. It's a little sad when the only person I can confide in is my little sister, but hey, little sisters are cool.

Sometimes.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

A/N: Reviewish more! I shall give you a Riku doll this time. And a Riku picture to put up on your wall so you be just like Selphie.

This is seriously good, you guys? I'm having a rather fun time writing it. You may actually get a finished story from me. Wow.

Review!


	3. That's Hot

Happy Homophobia Land!

By: Yukura

Chapter 3: That's Hot

Disclaimer: Teh Kingdom Hearts is not teh mine.

Pairings: Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas Cloud/Leon Yuffie/Aerith

Warnings: Yaoi. Some insanity.

A/N: Hey, wow. I'm done on time. I write like half this Monday and thought I was doing pretty good. Then I did nothing but read and watch anime on Tuesday. So I wrote the rest today. Bleh.

And now is being a meanie, so hopefully this will actually come up Wednesday.

I hope this is ok. Writing fanfiction makes me nervous.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Riku's POV

"Hey Riku how ya doin' why does your locker look so dented?" Sora said, standing by my locker as I got my books for the morning classes.

"Hi Sora. I'm ok. And I got mad at my locker and kicked it a couple of times," I said, grinning at the brunet.

He laughed. Then Roxas came out of practically nowhere and complained, very loudly, "I don't wanna go to gym!"

Sora smirked, which was a really weird thing to see. "Why? You don't have to worry about losing anything since Yuffie already castrated you the other day." Wow. That was something weird to hear Sora say.

Roxas glared at him. Sora, apparently, didn't care. It makes sense, though, as Roxas is really not scary. I mean, Selphie is scarier than Roxas. Barney is scarier than Roxas, but then again, Barney is pretty scary.

"Oh, Selphie drew this picture and she told me to give it to you. I think it's supposed to be you and her and Zac Efron," Sora said, handing me a piece of paper with a really cute drawing. It had me holding hands with Selphie and we were talking to Zac Efron. (Who happened to have hearts floating off of himself to Selphie. Quite a talent he's got there.)

Roxas looked over my shoulder. "Who's Selphie?"

"My little sister. She's got a huge crush on Riku," Sora said.

"Aw, that's cute. Bet her little heart is broken that he's gay," Roxas said.

I laughed. "Actually, it was more like, 'At least you could marry Sora so you'd be my brother.'" Roxas starting cracking up.

Sora turned really red. "She's so stupid sometimes," he whined.

I grinned. "Not really. I think your sister's got a pretty good point, Sora. And you'd make a lovely bride." Actually, Sora in a wedding dress sounds kind of oddly cute.

Sora pouted at me and punched me in the arm. "You're an idiot!"

"Yes, but I'm a hot idiot," I said, smirking at him. He stuck his tongue out at me. Great, now my mind is coming up with some really dirty stuff. Good job, mom, slipping the drugs into my food and drinks. Now I'm a psycho. A perverted psycho.

I had just shut my locker when Roxas, being the extreme klutz, managed to run randomly into Sora, who then fell and knocked me over. And landed right on top of me.

I started blushing and Sora was really red. "Uh..." he said, but didn't make any move to get up. (I sort of was hoping he would since I was about ready to like molest him but then again, I didn't want him to get up either.)

Roxas finally noticed us and stared cracking up. Sora got up really quickly and backed away from me. Good job there, Roxas.

Roxas said, "It didn't look like you minded that very much, Sora."

Sora glared at him. "Shut up or I'll finish the job for Yuffie." Roxas's grin disappeared.

"I'd better go to home room," Sora said and he walked away really quickly, still blushing.

Wow. "Hey Roxas, next time you randomly trip try and make sure Sora lands on me again," I said, getting up finally. Roxas's grin returned and he nodded.

"Certainly."

Kairi's POV

I was standing in the hallway and watching Riku and Sora so obviously flirting. I'm getting so tired of this. It's not fair! Sure, it's not like I shouldn't have been expecting it. I know Sora likes guys. He told me once, and I was so upset that I told him how he couldn't be. How that was a sin and all sorts of other things. And then he told me he wasn't anymore. That it was just a phase. I knew better. But I told him I believed it.

And now- now there is the gorgeous, gay, and obviously-into-Sora Riku. What am I supposed to expect out of Sora now? That he'll really decide to become straight and fall for me?

I have every right to be jealous, don't I? I'm the girl! Boys are supposed to like girls and no matter how girly Riku's hair is he's not a girl.

And it is a sin! It says so in the Bible. It's not like I'm making this up...

I don't have to let Sora do this. I can save him. But...how?

I should do what Irvine says. Hard love. Make fun of him, pull pranks, and all that stuff until he realizes what he's doing wrong. Or at the very least is too afraid to go near Riku anymore.

Actually, it's a pretty good idea. And so I turn to Namine, trying to hide how upset I am with a smile. "Hey, Namine, you think maybe if we pull some pranks or something on Sora he'll stop hanging around Riku?"

She looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess. But we don't want to be too mean, it's Sora, after all."

I nodded. "Of course we won't. I would never want to really be mean to Sora, but someone's got to return him to his senses."

Namine looked uncertain but then she nodded, giving me a small smile. "Sure, but let's have Irvine or someone do it so that Sora doesn't blame us."

I smiled. That was perfect. Now Sora wouldn't even get mad at me. I mean, I have to do this so I shouldn't have to deal with any consequences. I have to get my Sora back.

"Great idea! We'd better get to home room. You'll talk to Irvine, right?" I asked and Namine nodded. After waving goodbye, I started walking to my home room.

I got to home room and sat down next to Sora. I didn't say anything because I was feeling, despite how it wasn't my fault, a little guilty about what I was doing. Sora noticed something was wrong so he asked, "Um, hey, Kairi. What's wrong?" he asked, giving me one of adorable questioning looks.

"Maybe the fact my best friend's decided he'd rather hang out with some queer than me," I said, scowling.

Sora looked surprised and completely innocent. "Huh? Kairi, I've been hanging out with you! I'm allowed to have other friends, you know."

I glared at him. "I don't mind you having friends. It's boyfriends I'm worried about."

Sora had a guilty look in his eyes for just a second and than glared. "I'm not gay! I told you I wasn't! Why don't you believe me?"

I saw the look and couldn't help but let my anger take over. "Because I've seen the way you look at him. There's something wrong with you," I said.

Sora gave me such a dark look. It scared me, just a little. The teacher had come over. "Is there a problem here?"

Sora looked at me for a second before turning to the teacher and saying, without even the littlest smile, "No. Everything's just _peachy_." He said the last words with such contempt that I noticed the teacher was surprised.

I was going to have to talk to Namine again. This was beyond what I'd imagined.

I guess being as mean as we can is the only way to go.

Sora's POV

It was time for lunch and I was waiting in line, kind of in a bad mood. For a couple reasons. First off, there had been that really embarrassing scene this morning. It was awkward enough that I landed on Riku- but then I didn't get up! I'm supposed to be straight, and last I checked, straight boys, no matter how hot the other guy is, don't lay on top of other guys.

And well, the next thing I had been kind of expecting, but it still was really annoying. Irvine, who's Namine's boyfriend, and some of the other guys I used to hang out with have started bugging me about hanging out with Riku. Nothing too drastic, just shutting my locker on me and book checking me. But still, it gets on my nerves. And I can't sit with Kairi today because they'll probably keep saying stuff until I like, go and insult Riku. Which I won't do, cause Riku's my friend too!

After I paid for my lunch, I went and sat down by Riku. "Hey Riku," I said, smiling at him even though wasn't really in a good mood.

At first he looked surprised but then he smiled back. "Hi Sora," he said, then he looked at me weirdly and asked, "Hey, everything ok?"

Wow! He noticed that I was kind of down. Maybe Selphie's right about him really liking me. "I'm fine. Just some people've been bugging me lately, that's all," I said, smiling. It wasn't really all that big of a deal and I'm sure that Irvine and them will stop eventually.

Riku raised his eyebrow, sort of like he wanted me to say who, and why. Yuffie said, "Who? I want to beat them up!"

I grimaced. Nobody deserves that kind of punishment! "Nobody important," I said, not wanting to get anyone, especially Yuffie, involved.

Roxas suddenly said, "Why do witches think they're funny?"

I gave him a weird look and Riku raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Roxas grinned widely, "Every time they look in the mirror, it cracks up."

The joke was really stupid but I couldn't help but start laughing really hard and so did Yuffie and RIku. I think I may have even seen a smile on Leon's face.

Roxas's joke cheered me up quite a bit so I was in a pretty good mood by the end of lunch. I was taking my tray up when Irvine decided to bug me some more.

"So, you sat with the queers today? Maybe you're starting to become one!" he said, raising his eyebrows.

I glared at him. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

He laughed. "Nope. I can't. I can't let you faggots just do whatever you want."

"I'm not a faggot," I said, knocking the garbage of my tray and throwing my tray on the thing angerily, getting a glare from the lunch lady.

I started going back to my table when Irvine said, laughing, "Whatever you say, Rainbow Brite."

He was really starting to get on my nerves. "Stop it already! I'm not gay!" I said, getting sort of into a fighting positon.

He rolled his eyes. "In case you forgot, you're Sora. You couldn't actually hurt me." And with that, he picked me up (while I did my best to get away) and threw me into the garbage can.

I kicked until the garbage can fell over and got out. Then I jumped on Irvine and tried to punch his face into the back of his head.

The teacher in charge of watching us during lunch ran over and pulled me off him. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Stupid Irvine threw me in the stupid garbage can!" I said, glaring at both of them.

The teacher seemed surprised. "Really? I didn't notice it."

"Of course you didn't. You're a pervert and was too busy staring at Lulu's chest," I said, as rudely as I could. (I wasn't sure he was the pervert teacher at first but then I saw him blush.)

"Go to the office, you two," he said, letting go of me. I glared at him, then Irvine, and stomped off to the office, Irvine close behind.

That stupid jerk. Now I smell like fish sticks.

Cloud's POV

I was at my locker sometime in the afternoon and as I shut my locker I realized that the Leon guy actually wasn't staring at me right then. It was weird. Maybe he got over his crush?

Then I saw him, walking over to Irvine. Oh, yeah. Maybe he's getting revenge for that Sora kid? (Which, by the way, proves how weird Irvine is. Throwing somebody in the garbage? Weird.) I guess Leon is sort of friends with him. Leon doesn't seem that friendly with him, but maybe that's just how he is.

Leon went over and pinned Irvine to the wall and I could hear Leon said, "Why are you doing stuff to Sora?"

Irvine looked kind of scared (I would be too!) but grinned anyway. "Cause he's hanging out with you queers."

Leon knocked him harder against the locker. "You won't do anything else to Sora. You hear me?" he said, and Irvine nodded vigorously, obviously terrified. Leon continued, "You'd better stay away from him or you'll be sorry."

Irvine nodded and Leon let him go. Irvine ran down the hallway and was out of sight in a second. Leon just stood there.

God...that's hot. Leon. Wow.

I went over to where Leon was and leaned back against the locker next to him. "Hey, you're Leon, right?'

Suddenly the ferocious Leon became timid. Blushing, even. If it weren't for who he was, I'd say it was cute.

"Yeah. I am," he said, staring at me like I was an angel or something.

I didn't bother introducing myself since I figured he already knew who I was. "That was pretty cool, you sticking up for Sora like that," I said, smiling sweetly at him.

He blushed. "It's nothing. I'd do that for any of my friends."

"Still, it's cool," I said.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging a little.

"Why do you always stare at me?" I asked, trying to sound casual but really hoping he said that it was because he liked me or something.

He started. "Uh..." Obviously no idea what to say. "You have a cool haircut," he finished lamely.

It was so ridiculous that I couldn't help but start laughing. "My haircut?"

He was really embarrassed, red cheeks and all, and then he got defensive and started glaring at me. "Yeah. You have cool hair. It's not that big of a deal."

I grinned. "Sure, whatever. You have cool hair too."

He just stood there, red as could be and not saying a word.

I fished in my pocket for the piece of paper I'd written my phone number on. (Not remembering who I'd planned on giving it to, but Leon would be just fine. I think Aerith had wanted it so we could meet to work on our science project.) "Hey, I've got to get to class now, but here's my number. Call me if you'd like."

He looked at me surprised. "I might."

I raised my eyebrow. "Might?"

"I might have better things to do," he said, in a strange sort of joking tone, especially since he wasn't smiling.

"I'm not first priority?" I said, pretend pouting.

"Well, I guess you are, unless you get a different haircut," he said, smiling a little. Oh my god. Leon just smiled at me. Leon just smiled. At me.

I grinned at him, starting to go to my class and right before I went around the corner I did the "call me" sign with my hand.

I really hope he calls me.

Sora's POV

It was the end of the day and I was in a very bad mood. I smelled like fish sticks, most of my friends were mad at me, and my parents would be furious about me punching somebody, even if they did through me in the garbage first.

I slammed my locker shut and was starting to leave when Kairi came over. "Hey, Sora. Are you over ignoring me now?"

"I wasn't ignoring you. You're just being mean," I said, glaring at her.

"Oh, come on, Sora. You're being immature," she said, her hands on her hips.

She muttered, to herself but still loud enough for me to hear, "I guess Irvine didn't work right."

"Didn't work right? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused, and then I realized something. "You did that! You told him to shut my locker on me and throw me in the garbage."

She sighed. "Well, not exactly. But, Sora, you're hanging out with sinners."

"Whatever," I said, and just walked away. Kairi is my friend, but sometimes she can be really annoying.

I went out to wait for Selphie and I was really hoping Riku would be there. Riku always managed to cheer me up.

Luckily, he was there, sitting down. I sat down next to him. "Hey Riku!"

He smiled. "Hi. You ok from the whole lunch ordeal?"

I nodded. "Yeah. 'Cept, Kairi's been getting all mad at me for no reason," I said, pouting.

"Well, don't worry about it. It's probably just PMS. She'll get over," he said.

"You sure?" I asked, looking right at his lovely ocean eyes.

"Course," he said, messing up my hair a little. That usually bugged me, but I guess it's ok, as long as it's Riku.

Then a high-pitched squeal came and Selphie jumped on top of me. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Sora!"

I laughed. "Hey Selphie!"  
She looked at me, grinning, and then got off of me and jumped onto Riku. "Hi Riku too." Riku said hi back and then Selphie looked at me, making a face. "Ew, you stink."

I nodded. "Yeah, somebody threw me into the garbage can at school."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Did they get in trouble? Are you ok? Did you swear at them? I would've! Did you hit them? Or kick them? You should've kicked em! Who was it? Why'd they do it? Can I got kick them? Can we got throw them into the garbage can?" Selphie said, really quickly.  
Riku looked at her thoughtfully. "Actually, that's a good idea."

I looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Me, you, and Roxas can throw Irvine in the garbage tomorrow," he said.

I shook my head. "No, it'll just cause more problems." Riku looked kind of disappointed.

Selphie did too. "Oh, but it'd be good! You guys should! Tell him, Riku, since you're always right!"

"I think he's actually right, Selphie," he said, smiling at me.

She glared at him and jumped off his lap. "Meanie!"

I laughed and so did Riku. But then his mom came and he had to go home, waving bye to me and Selphie. But me especially!

He always makes things so much happier.

I'm going to have to do something about this crush.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

A/N: Review, please!

I've always wanted to throw somebody in one of the huge garbage cans we have in my school's cafeteria. It would probably be really fun.

Oh, and sad news! One of my cats got hit and died! I had three cats, Boris, the big fat fluffy guy, Kira, the over-energetic one, and Snickers, the sweet and cuddlely one. It was Snickers who got hit. Poor thing. :(

Well, review!


	4. Telephones and Stalking

Happy Homophobia Land!!

By: Yukura

Chapter 4: Telephones and Stalking

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

Pairings: Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas Cloud/Leon Yuffie/Aerith

Warnings: Yaoi. Insanity.

A/N: Woot! I have a chapter here!

Thanks to all of you guys for feeling bad about my cat! That was really nice. I'll give you all some of the peanut butter brownies my little sister made today.

Well, enjoy the chapter. If you can...

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Leon's POV

I was debating whether or not I should call Cloud. He did give me his number, but I wasn't sure he had really meant it. He was sort of friends with the popular kids and they definitely weren't above making a prank like this. Besides, even if Cloud was sincere, I didn't know if I'd come up with anything to say.

I picked up the phone a couple of times and even dialed the number once but shut off the phone before it rang. Then, finally, I dialed the number and didn't hang up.

I was surprised when a little kid, definitely not Cloud, said, "Hey Selphie!"

"I'm not Selphie," I said, wondering who the heck that even was.

"Oh." There was a pause. "Then who are you?"

"Leon. I-I want to talk to Cloud."

"Huh? Cloud's friend? Cloud doesn't have friends!" the boy said, laughing.

"Just give him the damn phone, kid," I said and I heard the boy huff.

"Well fine then. Gosh," he whined, and then I could hear in the background, "Hey Cloud somebody's on the phone for you!"

I heard some walking and some crashing noises until finally Cloud's voice said, "Hey."

My breathe caught in my throat and I didn't think I was going to be able to talk. "Hi."

His voice perked up a lot. "Leon! Hi! You called. I was worried you wouldn't."

"Who was that who answered?" I asked, not wanting to tell him how I was surprised I'd called him too.

"Oh, that's my little brother. Tidus. He's annoying," he said. I didn't say anything so he asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Man, I'd hate that, even if Tidus is annoying. It'd be so boring here with just my mom!"

Again, I didn't say anything. It was really awkward, but I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, you wanna do something tomorrow? We could go see a movie, or you could come to my house, or we could kidnap the president," Cloud said.

"Kidnap the president? Sounds great. Let's do it," I said, surprised how easily I was going along with a joke.

"When should we do it?" he asked.

"During one of his speeches. Get Yuffie to do some ninja work."

"Awesome," he said, and then laughed, "Ok, really?"

"I guess I could go to your house after school," I said. I wanted to shrug but knew that would do no good as I was on the phone.

"Sure! My mom wouldn't mind; actually, she probably wouldn't notice. Um...I ride the bus so I guess you'd have to get a bus note or..."

I interrupted him. "I can give you a ride home, if you want."

"Oh, that'd be great! I forgot you could drive. Wait, you can drive? You're 16?" he sounded confused.

"17. How old are you?"

"15. I guess I should've figured you were older since you aren't in any of my classes," he said, laughing kind of nervously. I bet he was blushing.

"CLOUD YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" I heard Tidus yelling.

"Shut up Tidus!"

"You're talking to your boyfriend, aren't you? Cloud's got a boyfriend! Cloud's got a boyfriend! Hey, hey! Did you know Sora's got a boyfriend? Well, almost. Selphie said that Sora's been hanging out with this guy Riku. She thinks they're gonna get MARRIED!" I could hear Tidus saying. Somebody's ADD much.

"Tidus, leave me alone! Or I'll tell mom that you're the one who broke that necklace of hers."

Tidus must have left because Cloud then said to me, "Sorry about that. Like I said, annoying."

"It's no problem," I said.

"Cool, then. Well, I'd better go, I think my mom actually made some food for once. See you tomorrow," he said.

"See you," I said, and waited until I was sure he had hung up before hanging up myself.

I'm going to Cloud's house. Yes!

Axel's POV

It was at school where I first saw my true love. I was trying to find my lighter to set somebody on fire when I saw him. Super cute blonde hair. Adorable blue eyes! He was perfect.

I turned to some girl in the hallway. "Who's that?" I said, pointing at the blonde.

The girl looked at me weirdly. "Um...I think he's Roxas."

Rox-as. I like it.

I stared following him, deciding I could set someone on fire later.

After a while he noticed I was following him. He stopped, turned around, and glared at me. "Ok, who the fuck are you and why are you following me?"

"I'm Axel. I love you."

He just stared at me. "Ok, what the hell?"

"I love you."

"You're insane! Go away. Leave me alone," he said, looking kind of freaked out.

"No. I don't want to," I said.

He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it and stalked away. I followed him.

He went to the gym locker room door and said triumphantly, "Ha! You can't follow me anymore. You've got to go to your own class."

Then he went into the room. I thought about going to my class, but it was only English. I could skip that. And the gym teacher wouldn't care. So I followed him.

He realized I had followed him in. "Ah! Go away, you weirdo!"

"I don't want to," I said, crossing my arms.

He glared at me and then ran over and hid behind some silvery haired guy. "Riku! This weird guy is stalking me! Make him go away."

The silver haired guy looked at me. "You're not even in this class."

"I'm not even in this grade."

"Oh," he said, staring at me. "That's creepy."

"I don't mind," I said, grinning.

"I do! Freak! Freaky freak freak! Go away. I've got to change!" Roxas whined, pouting.

"Can't I watch?" I asked, which resulted in Roxas punching me.

"Even if you're gonna stalk me you could at least give me privacy when I'm changing," he said, pouting adorably.

"Fine. If you insist," I said, and went to a different part of the locker room and waited for Roxas.

Finally, he was done. As he walked by I started following him again. "You know the teacher will probably kick you out of the class, right?" he said to me.

"Nah. It's the gym teacher. He won't care as long as I don't set anything on fire," I said, grinning.

"O-k then. At least you can protect me in dodgeball if Yuffie goes crazy again," he said.

"She probably will. I hope we never have gym class where she has PMS. She's scary enough now," silvery hair boy said.

"Who's Yuffie?" I asked, trying to remember if I knew her or not.

"She's the ninja girl. You know who I mean?" Roxas said, and I nodded. She was the creepy girl.

"Who are you, anyway?" silvery hair guy asked.

"I'm Axel. Who are you?"

"Riku," he said, and I was pretty sure the name sounded familiar. Sora's new friend? Maybe.

"Why are you stalking me?" Roxas asked as we went out into the gym. The teacher noticed I was there but just must've decided to leave me alone

"I love you," I said, smiling at him.

"Bleh. You're icky," he said, making a face.

I frowned. I'm not icky! The class started playing dodgeball. And I quickly learned why they were afraid of the ninja chick. She was scary. She'd give the devil nightmares.

I made sure to stand right in front of Roxas but still managed to not get hit. Everything was ok until Yuffie hit one of the lights on the ceiling and I realized before everybody else that it was going to fall down. Right where Roxas was.

I ran over as quickly as I could and knocked Roxas out of the way right before the light came down. The entire class was frozen, staring until the teacher raced over. "You guys ok?"

Roxas nodded and I just grinned at the teacher. The teacher told everybody to go the locker room and just have a study hall the rest of class. I got up and held my hand out to help Roxas up. He took it and got up but didn't let go of my hand right away. "You saved me."

"Hey, I love you remember. I couldn't let you get smooshed," I said.

He scowled at me then, letting go of my hand and stomping off to the locker room. I followed him, wondering what I did wrong.

Riku's POV

It was lunch time. I was wondering if Sora would sit with me or not and was really happy when he sat down next to me, grinning, and said, "Hey Riku!"

"Hi Sora," I said, smiling back at him.

"Hey Sora, did you hear what happened in gym today?" Roxas asked.

Sora looked thoughtful. "Um...Yuffie broke the light and Axel saved your life?"

Roxas looked disappointed. He'd obviously been hoping that he'd get to tell Sora, but he forgot that Sora was the greatest gossip gatherer of all time and knew everything. Roxas shrugged, saying, "Yeah, something like that."

"You're going to kill somebody sometime, Yuffie," Leon said, actually sounding pretty cheerful.

"You sound happy! What happened? Did you win a million dollars? Are you dating Johnny Depp? Did you kill Irvine?" Yuffie asked, poking him the arm with each question.

"No," he said, glaring at her in a friendly way.

"You're going to Cloud's house tonight, right?" Sora asked, surprising us all.

Leon stared at him for a moment. "Yeah."

"Dude, Sora, do you know everything?" Roxas asked and Sora shrugged.

Yuffie started asking Leon tons of questions, "So, Cloud, huh? That' the boy you like? Who asked who? What are you going to do at his house? How long have you liked him? When were you gonna tell us? When did this happen, anyway? Is he ever gonna sit with us at lunch?"

"He asked me, it happened yesterday, and I will have to ask him if he'll sit with us or not," Leon said.

Yuffie grinned. "Oh, wow! That's awesome! This is SO good for you!"

"Whatever."

Then Axel came over and sat by Roxas. "Hello, Roxas, my love!"

I saw Leon raise his eyebrow. Roxas must've noticed it too because he explained, "He's my stalker."

Sora turned to Axel and said, "I didn't know you were gay." Wow, Sora actually doesn't know something! He's failing as a gossip master.

"Well I am," Axel said, rolling his eyes.

"Have you told your dad?" Sora asked.

"Hey, I don't have a death wish. And my dad would take me away from here and Roxas and get rid of all my lighters if I told him," Axel said, shrugging.

Sora looked kind of confused. "Yeah, but still..."

"You haven't told your parents," Axel said, grinning.

"I'm not gay!" Sora said, pouting.

"Uh huh. Sure," Axel said.

Leon said, with something that might have been a very small smile, "Cloud's brother seems to think you are. I overheard him telling Cloud that you and Riku are getting married."

Sora pouted. "Yeah, cause Selphie always tells Tidus stupid stuff like that."

I laughed. "Hey, I don't think it'd been too bad if Tidus was telling the truth."

Sora turned really red and stuck his tongue out at me. He's so cute.

I smiled at him and then he smiled at me, obviously too cheerful to stick his tongue out at me for that long. "Oh, hey, Sora, I just remembered. Do you want to go bowling with me Friday?"

"I'd love to! But I've got to ask my mom," he said, grinning happily.

"Ok," I said, hoping that he would be able to come. Think about how fun that would be. Bowling with Sora. Very fun.

Well, there was some other various random lunch talking and then I had to go to class. I really hope Sora can go bowling with me.

Cloud's POV

It was right after school and I was trying to find Leon so he could give me a ride. I didn't know where his locker was. Well, at least he probably knows where mine is.

I finally found him talking to Yuffie. "Um, hey, Leon," I said, hoping I wasn't interrupting them.

"Hi," he said.

Yuffie squealed. "Oh, it's Cloud! Hope you guys have _fun_!" she said, giving Leon and I a suggestive look.

Leon glared at her. I laughed. "Oh, yes. We'll definitely have fun," I said, returning the suggestive look.

"You two are perverts," Leon said.

"Yes," I said, and at the same time Yuffie said, "Your point?"

Leon just sulked. "God, you're such a baby!" I said laughing.

Yuffie, grinning madly, then said, "Hey, you two, get going. Don't forget the camera, Cloud, you make a lot of money off the video."

I just rolled my eyes and Yuffie cackled evilly.

"Come on," Leon said, and started to walk away, obviously trying to escape before Yuffie could say anything else perverted.

I followed after Leon. "So, how are you?" I asked.

"Ok," he said, and then there was an awkward silence. I guess I'm going to have to get used to awkward silences since Leon is so anti-social.

"Um..." I started to say but really didn't know what to say.

"I like your shirt," Leon said, and I tried to remember what I was wearing. Oh yeah! Invader Zim.

"Heh, thanks," I said, smiling at him. I wasn't sure if I should compliment him back or if that would be too cheesy.

We went outside to really nice looking black car.

"Spiffy looking car," I said, admiring it.

"Spiffy?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, spiffy," I said laughing.

We got in the car. As soon as the care as on I turned on the radio and started switching the stations. I finally found some metal music. "Where do you live?" Leon asked, and I realized I never told him.

"Oh! I live right on the edge of town, by the lake. The blue house were the road splits."

He nodded and started driving. It was quiet for a bit. "So, what kind os music do you like?" I asked.

"Indie," he said, surprising me a lot. I mean, Leon looks like he'd like rock. Real music. But whatever.

I asked him incredulously, "Indie?"

"Yeah."

"That's...weird," I said.

He frowned and said, "Whatever."

Finally we got to my house. We went inside and there was Tidus, standing right by the door and holding a spoon. He glared at me.

"What?" I asked, sighing.

"We have NO SUGAR!" he said, looking furious.

"None?"

"NONE at ALL. I looked everywhere. GIVE ME SOME SUGAR!" Tidus yelled.

"I'll get you some later," I said, not wanting to deal with Tidus right then. Come on, I had Leon over. Tidus or lean? Obviously, I'm going for the sexy one.

"Come on, Cloud. Your boyfriend can wait. I need SUGAR," Tidus whined.

"If I give you some money will you walk down and get some yourself?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful. "Get 3 bags of sugar and pay for the energy it takes to walk down."

I rolled my eyes but handed him some money out of my pocket, not really bothering to see how much it was. He counted and seemed satisfied and left.

I turned to Leon. "Yeah, sorry about that, sometimes Tidus gets really grumpy if he doesn't have sugar."

"Sort of like Sora?" he asked.

"Sora's worse, actually. Which is kind of sad, since Sora's older," I said, laughing.

"Yeah," he said, with a little bit of a smile.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Movie?" he said, shrugging.

"Sure!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the DVD stand. "Your pick!"

He looked through them and finally pulled out Sin City. "This?" he asked, handing it to me.

"Yeah," I said, and went over and put it into the DVD player and pressed play. It started up right away so I rushed over and sat on the couch, pulling Leon right down next to me.

We watched the movie in silence, but that was to be expected with Leon. But I ended up watching Leon more than the movie.

After the movie Tidus decided to come in and bug us. "Hey Cloud, when's mom coming home?'

I shrugged. "I don't know, she didn't say."

"Can you make me something to eat? I'm really hungry," he whined.

"What do you want?" I asked, sighing.

"Mac and cheese! Mac and cheese!" he said, grinning.

He went off someplace and I went into the kitchen. "You want some too?" I asked Leon so I knew how much to make.

"Sure, whatever," he said.

I made all the food and then had to go find Tidus. We all started eating, Tidus eating like a starved lion.

"That was really good!" Tidus said when he was done, and I just nodded. It was Easy Mac. Not that hard to make.

After we were done eating Leon and I just went out to the couch and sat down. Luckily, Leon was getting a little more talkative. "So, your mom gets home at random times?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm not really sure what her job is but there's always meetings at weird times and stuff like that." And it's not prostitution, even though my ex-boyfriend was determined that it was.

"What about your dad?" he asked.

"Oh, he works off in the city so he lives there. Makes good money. My parents aren't legally divorced but they sort of are, you know," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"What about your parents?" I asked, hoping he didn't mind.

"They own the inn/restaurant place," he said, smiling a little.

"Seriously? That's your parent's place? Tell them the food's awesome, because it is," I said. Wow, Leon certainly doesn't seem like he'd be the kid of parents like that.

"Yeah. They'll be glad to hear it. For some reason, they always think the place is awful," he said, and he was smiling more. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Leon smile this much.

Then my mom came home. "Hey Cloud, sweetie! Did you feed Tidus yet?"

"Yeah," I said.

Then she noticed Leon. "Oh, who's this?"

"Leon. I told you he was coming over," I said, figuring she'd completely forgotten.

"Oh yeah. I remember. Well, hi then. How much longer are you staying?" she said.

"That's nice mom, kick him out as soon as you see him," I said, smiling.

"Oh, oops. Not what I meant. Just wondering," she said, blushing a little.

"Well, actually, I don't know," I said, shrugging.

"Ok. 9 then, so Tidus will go to sleep. 'Cause you know he's going to call Selphie the instant that Leon leaves to give her an update on your dating life," she said, and I laughed, nodding. Tidus and Selphie basically had this pact about discussing their brother's dating lifes. And seeing who could find the best match for their brother the fastest. I think Tidus was going to win.

My mom went off to do something else and Leon asked, "Who's Selphie?"

"Sora's little sister and Tidus's best friend. She's a sweetie, but I think she's worse than Tidus and Sora put together at times," I said.

"Whoa. That's a really scary thought," he said.

"Yeah," I said, "I've heard she's practically attached herself to Riku."

"I bet he now knows Zac Efron's life story. Little girls seem to be fasinated with him," Leon said, smiling.

"Which I don't get all. Zac is so not that hot. Now, if we're talking Jesse McCartney, that I can understand," I said. Cause, come one, Jesse McCartney is hot.

"Ew no. They're both ugly. Johnny Depp, now that's a hottie," he said.

"Orlando Bloom," I said.

"Brad Pitt."

"Ricky Ullman," I said.

"Cloud Strife." Wow. That kicks ass.

"I think you win," I said, grinning.

He laughed. "Am I really hotter than Ricky Ullman?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You bet."

We talked more, all the way until 9. I was really surprised, since Leon was definitely not this talkative. I guess he got over his shyness. But when it was 9, he had to. I walked him out to the door. "See you at school," I said.

He did something that really surprised me. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. It was pretty light and pretty short, but it was heavenly. Kissed by Leon. Wow. "See you tomorrow," he said, then, and left.

I stood there for a while but finally came in. I could hear Tidus dialing a number on the telephone.

Holy shit. Leon kissed me. Leon kissed ME.

That's so freaking awesome.

Selphie's POV

It was a little after 9 when the phone ranged and I answered it. "Hi Tidus! Leon was there a long time, wasn't he?"

He laughed. "Yeah. There date went really well. You said that Leon was pretty shy and didn't talk much, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd heard."

"Well, he talked for hours with Cloud. And they kissed!"

"They kissed?" I asked, kind of surprised.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Wow, they're doing great! That's awesome," I said.

"Uh huh. How's things on the Sora front?"

"They're going bowling tomorrow! Sora asked my parents and they said yes!"

"Oh, that's good. Betcha they won't kiss thought," he said.

"Yeah, probably not. But I'm pretty sure they like each other! They're just so immature about it!"

"I know what you mean! It seems the older people get the more awkward they have to make everything," he said. So true.

"Yeah."

"So, how was your day?" Tidus asked.

"Pretty good. I found some more of those pink flowers by the playground. I think I'm going to give them to Riku the next time I see him," I said.

"You know, you could give them to me," he said.

"What? Give them to you? Why would I do that?" I asked, confused.

"Cause you're supposed to give them to somebody ya like. Maybe you could like me," he said.

"You're asking me out?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll give you the flowers tomorrow," I said.

"Great!" he said, and sounded really happy. I just laughed. And then he said, "Oh, I've got to go. My mom's yelling. See you tomorrow, girlfriend."

"See you, boyfriend!" I said, and then hung up.

Yay, I've got a boyfriend! But I'm keeping my pictures of Riku up, cause Riku's just dead sexy.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

A/N: Actually, Jesse McCartney is ugly. And Zac Efron is kind of hot. And of course, so are Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, and Ricky Ullman. I don't really know about Brad Pitt. My mom suggested him. And Cloud Strife is definitely hot.

Selphie and Tidus are evil little plotters, aren't they? And awfully cute little children.

Review! Please. Because reviews make me jump up and down in excitement and scare some people. I'm worse than Sora.


	5. Bowling

Happy Homophobia Land!!

By: Yukura

Chapter 5: Bowling

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

Pairings: Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas Cloud/Leon Yuffie/Aerith

Warnings: Yaoi. Insanity.

A/N: Oh, bleh. Just bleh. I had the worst time writing this chapter, writer's block to the extreme. I hope it isn't too awful due to that...

I apologize, but don't except updates for a month. Any of you guys heard of NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month?) It's for writers who are insane and want to try and write 50,000 words in the month of November. Basically, it means I will have no free time what-so-ever. I was nearly a chapter ahead until I got writer's block, so I have nothing for the whole month. See you in December?

Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Review encourage me to find the last free second of my day to write this too.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Riku's POV

I was at my locker, hoping that Sora would come over and tell me he could go bowling. I didn't want to go to homeroom because I wanted to find out if he could or not right away.

"Hey Riku!" Sora said, bouncing over. (Yeah, really bouncing. He's got way too much energy.)

"Hi Sora. Did you ask your parents about bowling?" I asked. I wasn't patient enough to wait for him to bring it up himself.

"Oh, yeah. They said I could. I told them I was going home with you right after school, hope that's ok. And I have to be home by 8," he said, smiling.

"Ok."

Roxas came over. "So, you guys going bowling tonight?"

"Yep!" Sora said happily.

"Cool. Can I come too?" Roxas asked, looking really hopeful, kind of like something was up.

I sighed. I didn't really want him to but it would be mean to say no and it looked like Roxas was pretty desperate to come. "Sure. My mom will just be glad I've got friends- she seems to think I'm anti-social or something," I said.

"She's confusing you with Leon," Roxas said, laughing.

"Speaking of Leon, I wonder how his date with Cloud went," I commented.

"Oh, it went really well! They kissed and everything!" Sora exclaimed and Roxas and I couldn't do anything up gape at him.

"Sora, dude, there's something wrong with you. How do you know so much?" Roxas asked.

"Um, I dunno. But I found about Cloud and Leon from Selphie who got it from Cloud's brother," Sora said, looking adorably confused.

"Still, it's weird," Roxas said.

"I think it's kind of cute," I said, grinning deviously. It was the truth, and Sora was really cute when he blushed.

Sora turned really red. "No it's not! It's weird!" he said, and I laughed.

Yuffie came over then. "Ok, guys, I'm scared. Leon's smiling. SMILING."

"Yeah, cause him and Cloud kissed last night," Sora said.

Yuffie looked surprised. "They did? Really? Wow, and I thought their date was just going to end up an awkward mess."

"That's really nice of you," said Leon, who had walked over while she was talking. He was, as Yuffie had said, smiling. It kind of scared me too. When somebody like Leon's smiling you start to fear for your life.

"Why are you all crowding around my locker?" I complained.

"Because your girly hair somehow attracts us," Yuffie said and at the same time Roxas said, "Because you are so sexy."

"I think I agree with the girly hair power," Leon said. I stuck my tongue out at him. My hair is not girly!

Then Sora said, surprising us all, "You have a really cute tongue." Then he must have realized what he had said and turned bright red, clamping his hands over his mouth.

"Did you just-?" I started to ask but couldn't even really think of how to ask it.

Sora shook his head. Finally he moved his hands off his mouth and said, "Homeroom. Bowling, see you." And he ran down the hallway really quickly.

"Why doesn't he just admit he likes you get?" Yuffie asked.

Roxas snorted. "Ha, yeah. With his parents? They'd kill him,."

"His parents didn't seem that bad to me," I said, shrugging.

"Well, you were a guest. They aren't likely to damn you on the spot, even if they wanted to," he said.

I was going to say something else but then the bell rang and we all had to run to class.

Axel's POV

I was in the hallway, desperately in search for my love. Unfortunately, my awesome blondie was no where to be found. Alas! Where could my Roxas be?

I searched all over and finally saw him, walking down the hallway and reading a book. While he was walking. Wait, wasn't Roxas clumsy? Should clumsy people read books while they walk?

I started following him, but he was too busy reading to even notice. I wonder what the book is. The only book I think would even be that interesting would be Roxas's biography. With pictures. Naked pictures.

Well, Roxas kept on walking and then I realized he was going to walk right into a pole. See! Clumsy people and reading books while they walk just doesn't mix! I didn't have time to get to him before he ran into the pole (that was conveniently located randomly in the center of the hallway) but I was right behind him when as he rammed into and fell backwards. So he landed in my arms!

"Roxas! My love! Are you ok?" I said, helping him up.

He looked at me, confused, and then at the pole. "Why's there a damn pole in the middle of the hallway?"

"I was just wondering the same thing," I said, laughing.

"So, you were stalking me and saved me from cracking my head open on the floor?" Roxas asked, picking up the book since he'd dropped it when he started to fall over.

"Yeah. Seems I save you a lot."

"I'm sort of clumsy. Not my fault. Family trait, or some shit like that," he said, glaring at the pole.

"Can I have a kiss for saving you?" I asked, trying my best to make a cute puppy-dog pout.

He made a face. "Ew no."

"What book were you reading, anyway?" I asked, trying to read the cover.

"Cirque Du Freak. They're vampire books. Blood and gore," he said.

"Oh, cool! Too bad there isn't any fire! Is there any fire?" I asked.

"Um no," he said, looking at me like somebody looks at those guys in mental hospitals.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, sure," he said, looking around.

And then he said, "Why the hell is there a pole in the middle of the hallway? I still don't get it!"

Sora's POV

It was the end of the day and I was so excited about going bowling with Riku that I almost forgot my locker combination. I finally remembered it (mentally making fun of myself) and then went over to Riku's locker. He was, as usual, having even worse locker trouble then me. He was kicking it really hard when I decided to stop him before he broke his locker or his foot. "Hey Riku!" I said, trying as hard as I could not to start jumping up and down.

He stopped mid-kick and smiled at me. "Hi."

I went over to his locker. "What's your combination?"

"8 20 48."

I opened his locker for him- without kicking it or anything!- and then stood by proudly as he got his backpack out, blushing slightly.

"Thanks," he said, shutting his locker.

"No prob. I was starting to fear for your poor locker's life," I said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'm a locker serial killer. Protect your locker!" he said.

I laughed. "Oh no! my poor locker! It's in danger of being murdered by a guy with girly hair," I said.

"My hair is not girly," he whined as Roxas came over.

"Yeah it is," Roxas said.

"At least my hair doesn't look like some Kindergartener's art project," Riku countered.

"Hey, I think my hair is very sexy," Roxas said, pouting.

"Yeah, and you've got bad tastes. Look at your choice of clothes," Riku said, and I smiled even though I actually thought Roxas dressed pretty cool, even if he did look like a chessboard sometimes.

Roxas pouted and asked, "So, can we go now?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go!" I said energetically.

Riku laughed. "Ok, let's go," he said and we all went outside to wait for his mom.

It wasn't very long until she drove up. "Sora, you can sit in the front if you want," Riku said and I ran over to the front seat. Roxas pouted as he got in the back with Riku.

"Hi Riku's mom!" I greeted as I sat down.

She laughed. "Hi Sora."

"Hey, are you going to say hi to me?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know who you are," she said.

"I'm Roxas! How can you know who Sora is but not me?" he said, glaring at Riku.

"Because you're not the adorable one," she said and both Riku and I started cracking up. Riku's mom started to drive down the road and I decided that she seemed nice enough not to mind if I started messing with the radio. I turned it on and the volume was really loud.

"My ears!" Roxas screamed from the back.

"Oh, sorry about that. Forgot to turn it down," Riku's mom said, turning it down quickly. Once it was quiet enough that I could actually think again I searched around until I found the station I wanted.

"So, you all just going to come over to hang out/have sex at my home first?" Riku's mom asked and I turned pretty red. Wow, she's weird.

"First option," Riku said from the back, laughing.

"You sure we can't choose option two? Either, or both of you two, would be fine," Roxas said. He's such a pervert.

"If your so desperate Roxas, I'm sure you could go find Axel," I said and Roxas glared at me.

"Axel?" Riku's mom questioned.

"He's Roxas's stalker," Riku supplied.

"Stalker?" she squealed, "That's so cute!" I'm starting to think Riku's mom might be a sex offender...

We got to Riku's house, which I really liked. It was a plain white house but they'd managed to make it look pretty cool. The shutters were bright blue. There was a little porch with blue chairs that matched the shutters. It looked awesome.

"Your house is so cool!" I said, giving Riku as big of a grin as I could.

"Yeah, totally," Roxas agreed.

"Thanks. My mom thought it was too plain, had to jazz it up," Riku said.

"Yeah, all these houses look exactly the same. When we first got here I was afraid I'd fallen into the TV or something, like that Pleasantville movie. Bleh," Riku's mom said as we were walking in, making a disgusted face that was kind of funny.

"Hey, I like that movie!" Roxas said, pouting.

"No you don't. Your just annoyed that my mom said that it was cute Axel's stalking you," Riku said, rolling his eyes.

Roxas's only response was the pout more.

We got into Riku's house. It was cool inside, the doorway to the kitchen had beads coming down and everything was really colorful. There were some cool pictures up on the wall. It looked for like a hippie place. So cool.

"Sorry my house is so weird," Riku said, scratching his head nervously.

"No, I think it's awesome!" I said, smiling at him.

He blushed a little. "Thanks." We just looked at each other for a second until it was interrupted by Riku's mom laughing. We both turned and looked at her.

"Ha...sorry...just...straight?" she managed to say through her laugher, looking right at me.

"Yes," I said, pouting. She just continued laughing.

"Hey, you guys want to go see my room?" Riku asked. I nodded happily. I'd get to see Riku's room and get away from his mom!

We went upstairs to Riku's room, which is probably the coolest place in I've ever seen. The walls were the same bright aquay blue as the shutters and it was contrasted with pitch black furniture. He had a white, clunky looking computer on his desk and a bookshelf with some CDs, DVDs, games, and some interesting looking books. There were a few poster, dragons and video game characters, up on the wall. I wish my room was as cool as his.

"So, what do you guys think?" Riku asked.

"Awesome," I said.

Roxas said, "Yeah, it's freakin' cool!" He went over to the bookshelf and started looking at the CDs and finally pulled out Three Days Grace. "Let's listen to this!" he said, giving it to Riku.

Riku smiled, putting it in his CD player, which was a pretty simple and small one. Roxas then went over and played with the volume for a while. After that we all just sort of stood awkwardly around until I asked, "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"I really think we should go along with Riku's mom suggestion," Roxas said, grinning.

"As long as you leave first," Riku said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me. I turned bright red.

"NO TALKIE BOUT THAT!" I said, covering my ears for a second before putting that back down in time to hear Riku and Roxas laughing.

"Ok, let's play the Sims," Riku suggested.

"Imagine the three of us in the Sims. Scary," Roxas said, grinning. Then, he added, "Sounds like fun, though."

"Yeah!" I agreed, nodding vigorously.

Riku turned the computer on and got out the game, starting it up. We all got chairs and surrounded the computer screen. When it loaded Riku went to the Make a Family Screen. "Ok, we need a last name?"

"Hot Threesome family?" Roxas said. Riku just gave him a look.

"I'd say Cool family, but we have Roxas, so I guess we can't," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Random? That way we don't spend the entire time thinking up a last name," Riku said and I nodded.

Roxas mumbled something like that included "Hot Threesome family" and "better" but finally agreed.

Riku started to make the Sim version of himself. "I don't think you'll find a girly enough hair for you under the male gender," Roxas said.

"They don't make hair as ugly as yours," Riku countered.

Once the Riku Sim was finished (with noticeably shorter hair) the Roxas Sim was made (with noticeably cooler hair.) Finally, the Sim version of me was created. My hair wasn't as spiky. But I still looked cool.

"Let's build a Sim mansion!" Roxas said, "And let me have the entire top floor!"

"No. You can't have the whole floor to yourself!" Riku said.

"Well, why can't you and Sora share a floor. Your Sims will probably be all over each other anyway," Roxas argued.

"Ew no," I said, making a face.

We finally designed the house (and Roxas didn't get the whole top floor.) As soon as we'd saved it and had been just ready to start playing there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Riku, and his mom came in.

"I made some food, if you guys want any...is that a Sora Sim?"

"Yeah. We're all Sims," Riku said.

She gave us a weird look. "Well...ok. Food?"

"Sure," Riku said and we got up, turning off the game.

We went downstairs and went to the dining room, complete with a tie-dye table mat. The food looked sort of weird.

"Dude. That stuff looks like it's still alive," Roxas said and I was kind of annoyed that he'd be so rude to Riku's mom.

"That's because it's healthy," Riku's mom said, smiling.

"I thought raw meat could kill you," Roxas said.

"Oh, it's not meat. It's all tofu," Riku's mom said.

"Oh, ew. Ew! Riku, your mom's trying to kill us.! I can't eat this; I'm gonna starve!" Roxas said, adding dramatic hand motions as he spoke.

"It's not that bad," Riku said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. My one uncle used to eat tofu and now he's dead!" Roxas said.

"Was it the same uncle that broke into the liquor store?" I asked, grinning at him. Roxas glared at me.

"Why must you know everything, Sora? It's so weird!" Roxas complained.

"No, it's adorable," Riku said.

"No, it's weird," Roxas and I said at the same time. Then we all started laughing.

"I'd have to bet that everything about Sora was adorable," Riku's mom said and I started blushing.

Then we sat down and started to eat. I don't think it tasted that bad, considering it was tofu. Roxas wouldn't touch it and spent the whole meal muttering under his breathe.

When we were done Riku's mom asked, "So, are you going bowling now?"

"Yeah, let's go," Riku said, getting up from the table.

"But I'm hungry!" Roxas whined.

"Who's fault is that?" Riku's mom asked.

"Yours," he muttered.

"Let's go," Riku said, trying to stop Roxas from sulking the whole night. "I'll buy you some chips or something at the bowling alley."

"Ok!" Roxas said, suddenly cheerful. He was probably pretty hungry.

"Chips will give you cancer!" Riku's mom said, making a face.

"I like cancer," Roxas said.

"Sure you do. Go get in the car," Riku's mom said, starting out the car. We all followed her. Roxas ran to get in the front seat but Riku's mom locked the door using the button thing.

"Sora gets the front," she said. Roxas glared at her and went and stood by the backdoor.

I blushed, going over to the front door. Wow, special treatment. Maybe I really am adorable or something? Riku's mom unlocked the door and I got in.

We started going to the bowling alley. "You need to be home by 8, right, Sora? I'll come and pick you guys a little before that then," Riku's mom said.

We got to the bowling alley and went inside. We payed for the games and got those stupid bowling shoes. Then we went over to one of the lanes. "I want to go first!" Roxas said.

"First is worst," Riku said.

"Oh, god, that's like so...elementary," Roxas said, acting like Riku was being really childish.

"So is begging to be first!" Riku countered.

"So is arguing about it!" Roxas said, sticking is tongue out.

"You're arguing too!" Riku said. I took the paper and put down Roxas first, then my name, and then Riku. (Last is best, anyway!)

"Hey, you guys, I already wrote the names down. And, Riku, best is last, right?" I said, showing them the paper.

"Yeah it is," he said, smiling at me.

"Flirting," Roxas said and I stuck my tongue out at him, blushing.

We started bowling. I was doing pretty good cause I usually go bowling with Selphie a lot and get a lot of practice. Roxas did awful, but he's so clumsy. He started rolling down the lane with the ball once. Riku didn't do quite as well as I did but I'm sure he hasn't had as much practice so he did pretty good.

After the first game, Roxas complained, "I'm hungry! Go get me some chips, Riku.. You said you would!"

He sighed. "You want anything, Sora?"

"Yeah, but I'll go with you," I said. I'd rather go with Riku than stay with Roxas.

He smiled. "Ok." We walked over the the snack stand and there was a bit of a line so we got at the end.

"What kind of soda do they have? I can't see over everybody!" I said, jumping p and down trying to see over everybody.

"Um...Pepsi."

"Ok, cool. I want some Mountain Dew, please," I said. I had stopped jumping and now was standing there rather impatiently. (I don't like lines.)

We were pretty close to the front when I started to wonder what snacks there were. Since there were only a couple of people on front of me I tried to just get on my tip toes and lean to the side. I leaned over too far and just as I was preparing myself for the pain of landing on my face I was rescued by Riku. he had grabbed onto my waist from behind me and pulled me up.

"You ok, Sora? For a second there I thought you were pulling a Roxas,"Riku said, turning my back around so I was facing him but not letting go of my waist.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just trying to see the, eh..." I started to say but I realized that as I was talking Riku had pulled me closer. "Menu," I finished, thinking how I should pull away and pry Riku's hands of me.

He started to lean his face closer to mine and I didn't stop him. Suddenly I heard a girl's voice say, "Sora? What are you doing?"

I came back to my senses instantly. I pulled Riku's hands of me and jumped back away from him, turning to see who had spoken. It was Kairi. "Oh, ah, hey Kairi!" I quickly said, my face as red as a tomato.

"Were you...why were you so close to Riku?" she asked, eying my suspiciously. I noticed Namine was there too.

"I, uh, fell. Riku saved me," I said nervously. Hey, it was the truth.

"It looked like more than that," Namine said, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, it's wasn't! I'm straight!" I said. Yeah, I've got to remember that next time...

"Whatever, Sora. Have fun in hell with your boyfriend," Kairi said, trying to sound spiteful but really sounding upset. Then she stalked away with Namine in tow.

I just stood there awkwardly for a moment and the line went past us. "Um, Riku, I'm not feeling very well. I think maybe I should go home," I said, feeling really confused and not sure what to do and I kind of wanted to be alone.

He looked at me concerned, and it seemed like he knew I was feeling awkward. "Sure, ok. Do you want me to call my mom?"

I shook my head. "My house isn't very far from here. I'll just walk." It'll help me clear my head, anyway. I think. This whole thing is so confusing. I want to like Riku but I can't.

"You sure?" he asked, and it looked like he was really trying to read me.

"Yes," I said, firmly but kindly. "I'll see you later."

"See you, Sora," he said, giving me a weak smile.

I felt kind of bad leaving like that but I did need to think some. I've been avoiding the problem too much, I think.

As I gave back the stupid bowling shoes and went out the door, I looked back at Riku. He seemed pretty upset. Maybe I should take Selphie's advice and just get over what everybody else thinks?

Roxas's POV

I was waiting for Riku and Sora to come back with my chips. They were taking a really long time. I was about ready to go and get the chips myself when I saw somebody I really didn't want to see. Axel. Shit. He's really stalking me.

It didn't seem like he saw me, though, which was weird. It'd be one freaky coincidence if my stalker had gone to the same place as me at the same time by accident.

I tried to stay hidden and unnoticeable but unfortunately, Axel did see me. "Roxas! My love! What are you doing here?"

I glared at him and said in a no-shit voice, "Bowling."

"Oh," he looked around, "All by yourself?"

"No. With Riku and Sora, who still haven't brought me my chips. I'm starving," I said, trying to sound like some victim of a horrible crime, which I sort of was. Tofu is a horrible crime.

"I could go get to some chips," he said.

"Please," I said. Come on, stalkers have to be good for something.

"Ok!" Axel said, and ran off to buy me some stuff. He came back pretty quickly, which lead me to believe that Riku and Sora probably ran off to make out some place.

"Here, my love! Chips, and a lot more!" he said, handing me a bag of chips and a bottle of soda and some candy bars. Wow, he went all out.

"Thanks," I said, opening the chips and starting to gobble them down.

"Can I have a kiss?" Axel asked.

"No."

"A hug?"

"No."

"Can I have anything?" he asked, pouting. I handed him with now empty bag of chips. He frowned at me.

"Why are you so hungry, anyway?" Axel asked as I finished a candy bar.

"Went to Riku's house. Riku's mom makes tofu. Ew," I said, pouting.

"That's awful. Tofu is awful," Axel said and I nodded.

"So, did you find me by stalking me or just by luck?" I asked, taking a big gulp of soda.

"Luck, actually. Or maybe it's my inner Roxas sense. Like, spidey sense," he said.

"Uh huh. You're so weird," I said. Why did he have to stalk me, anyway? I wasn't that special. And with all that love garbage.

"You are so adorable," he said, smiling at me.

"I know. Your ugly," I said.

"I love you."

"Whatever."

"Really," he said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Well, I don't care. I don't like you," I said, crossing my arms.

It was silent for a moment until Riku came over. He didn't even have any chips to make up for his absence. And there was no Sora. "Hey, what...?" I started to ask.

"Kairi was here and mistook my saving Sora from falling as something else and so Sora got kind of upset and decided to walk home," he interrupted.

"Oh. Man, that sucks," I said.

"Yeah," he said, sighing and sitting down next to me.

"Well, do you still want to bowl? My stalker showed up so he can bowl for Sora. I know it won't be as much fun, but hey, it's worth a try," I said, grinning weakly.

Riku smiled at me weakly too. "Ok."

And so there was a second game.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

A/N: Please review. I'll love you all.

Next chapter has Aerith. She was supposed to be in this one but I had time restraints. Or whatever. So in December.


	6. Leon is Hot

Happy Homophobia Land!!

By: Yukura

Chapter 6: Leon is Hot

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

Pairings: Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas Cloud/Leon Yuffie/Aerith

Warnings: Yaoi. Insanity.

A/N: Hey! I finished NaNo a bit early and being the so kind person that I happen to be I worked hard and I finished this chapter. Not on a Wednesday, I know, but close. And next Wednesday my schedule shall be back.

Today's my birthday!! I am now 14. I got such awesome gifts. I got a Keyblade necklace and it totally rocks. Like, so much! And I got an awesome CD (The Decemberists) and video game (Teen Titans.) So yeah.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Yuffie's POV

It was after school, and I was in a pretty pissy mood. I was just generally annoyed with all my male friends for being so immature and how there seemed to be no actually cool females in my entire school. Well, there may have been one or two but they were all freaking straight. It was driving me nuts!

So I was walking home from school, glaring at everybody who walked by me and swearing at some random little children. I also pushed some boy who said I had PMS into a pile of dog poop. People quickly began to steer away from me and leave a big space between them and myself.

Eventually some idiot had the nerve to walk over right next to me and I turned to them, ready to tell them off using many creative words for being such a dumbass. Then I realized that it was a girl wearing lots of pink and a smile on her face. Woah.

Wait...girl? Girls usually avoided me because they were afraid I'd hit on them or something. (Like I'd want to hit on them anyway- just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I like every girl I see. Straight boys don't like every girl they see so why would lesbian girls?)

I just stared at her and she smiled at me. "Hello. My name's Aerith. You seem kind of in a bad mood. Is something wrong?" she asked, perfectly sweet. I kind of wanted to gag but was actually sort of relieved in some female contact. At last, I wasn't shunned!

"Not really. I mean, the world sucks but that's not entirely news," I said. I wasn't really sure how to talk to somebody this cheery that wasn't Sora. Seriously, this girl seemed far too cheery to understand life. I bet she's like one of those girls whose parents locked her away and she must've just escaped today. The world hasn't ruined her yet.

"Oh," she said, still smiling. "You're friends with Leon, right?" she asked a few second later.

"Yeah, why? You know he's gay, right?" I said. Oh no. A Leon fangirl or something. But wait- why would a girl this cheerful like _Leon_? Leon's like the antithesis of cheery.

She laughed. "Of course," she said, smiling, "I'm Cloud's friend. I was just curious because I thought I'd seen you talking to them the day of their date."

Oh. Well, at least she's not a Leon fangirl. That's just a sick and wrong idea, believe me. Cloud's friend, hmm? Now that's kind of interesting.

I wasn't really sure what to say next and decided against a remark on eating babies or something like that. I didn't need to scare away Aerith this early. Hey, I can say something about the color pink! "You're wearing a helluva lot of pink," I said.

She giggled. "Yeah, it's my favorite color," she said, "I see you're wearing a lot of black. You're the ninja girl, right?"

"Yep!" I said, showing her some of my ninja moves. I am one cool ninja and very proud of it!

She giggled more. "That's pretty cool," she said. She actually sounded like she meant it and wasn't just saying it to be nice like most people did.

"Thanks," I said. I think I might have been blushing a little. It was nice being complimented by a girl. The most I ever got in compliments was the occasional "Your hair looks less ugly today then usual" or something of the like from Roxas.

"So, where do you live?" she asked me. Her interest in my was pretty surprising and at first I couldn't actually remember to tell her.

Finally, my brain started working again and I told her, "In the gray house right by the swimming pool."

"By the swimming pool? That's neat! It must be really fun during the summer time," she said.

I shrugged. "Yeah, it's okay. Except a bunch of dumbass guys always ask me if I'm available for a threesome when I'm down at the pool. They've watched too much freaking porn I think," I said. Seriously, guys drove me nuts. Maybe there was a reason that I liked girls...

Aerith giggled at that. "Boys are so stupid," she agreed. Lesbian, me thinks? Cross my fingers...

"They are," I said, nodding.

We walked in silence for a while. "You're a 9th grader, right?" Aerith asked me out of nowhere.

I nodded. "Yep. What grade are you in?" I asked. She was probably a 10th grader- I knew she wasn't in my grade but she seemed a bit too young to be an 11th or 12th grader.

"10th," she said. Hey look, my guess was right. I'm cool.

We finally got to my house. I had no idea where Aerith lived so I didn't know if she was like on the other side of town because she had been talking to me or if she lived nearby or at least was going in the right direction. "Well, so, this is my house," I said awkwardly, not wanting to just randomly leave her.

"Okay. See you around, Yuffie," she said, smiling at me. Then she started to walk away, waving.

"See you!" I said, jumping up and down as I waved. Hey, I'm a bit hyper.

Omigod! She said "see you around!" She likes me!

Yes!!

Sora's POV

It was the morning and I was at my locker at school. I was kind of worried that things might be awkward between Riku and I because of what happened why we were bowling. I still was trying to figure out what I should do. I mean, I did like Riku. I just also liked having friends and not having my parents hate me.

I had just shut my locker when Roxas came over. "Hey, Sora! So, hey, guess what. Axel showed up after you left for bowling. It was weird. He's a really good bowler," Roxas said.

"Yeah, I know," I said. I knew that Axel was there because I'd overheard Kairi and Namine talking about it earlier that morning and I knew that Axel was a good bowler because Axel had been in my youth group before he'd quit going to church. Axel was surprisingly good at bowling for somebody who's biggest hobby was setting things on fire.

"Dude, you do know everything, don't you?" he said. He didn't really sound surprised and I think he was starting to get used to the fact that I really did know everything.

"Yeah," I said.

The next person to join us was Leon, surprisingly. "Sora, can you think of any reason why Yuffie would be wearing a skirt?"

Roxas stared at him. "What? Yuffie's wearing a skirt? Has the world come to an end?" he asked. It was really surprising. Yuffie hated skirts. I remember in Kindergarten we had to put on a little play and she was supposed to wear a skirt. She threw a hissy fit and wouldn't. Even at 5 years old she was scary...

Then Yuffie came over. "Good morning everybody!" she announced cheerfully. She was in fact wearing a skirt. It was black like the rest of her clothes but it was a skirt. A short one at that.

"I didn't even know you owned a skirt!" Roxas exclaimed, staring at it.

"Oh, my mom made me get it. She said I might need it for something and that I should at least have it," Yuffie said. She was smiling way too much.

"Um, did you get a personality change or something?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No." Before we could ask her anything else her attention was caught by somebody else and she quickly waved to get the attention of that person.

"Hi Aerith!" she said, surprising us all. Aerith was a pink-loving, flower obsessed, and super cheery person.

Aerith turned to Yuffie and smiled. "Oh, hello, Yuffie," she said. Then, she noticed that Yuffie was wearing a skirt. "You look really nice today. Skirts suit you."

Yuffie squealed. "Thank you!" she said.

Aerith just smiled and then continued her way down the hall.

"So," Leon said, "You have a crush on Aerith Gainsborough."

Yuffie blushed slightly. "Yeah. She walked home with me yesterday. It was really nice," she said, smiling blissfully. Okay, seriously, who stole Yuffie and what is this replacement?

It was then that Riku finally came over. "Hi," he greeted. He smiled specifically at me so I realized he wasn't upset that I'd left last night. "How are you guys...why is Yuffie wearing a skirt?"

"She likes Aerith Gainsborough," I supplied.

"Oh," he said. "Who's Aerith?"

"The girl who wears lots of pink and likes flowers," Roxas said. "She wears giant bows in her hair. She's sort of a weirdo."

"I think I've seen her," he said, nodding.

"So, how was bowling?" Yuffie asked, probably trying to get us off the subject of Aerith.

I frowned and so did Riku. "Okay," I said, not wanting to get into the specifics.

"My stalker showed up," Roxas said.

"Well, that makes sense, you know. Since he's your stalker," Yuffie said.

Roxas glared at her. "Well, yeah, but it's still annoying. I'm getting stalked by a crazy fire-obsessed red-head," he whined.

As if on cue, Axel came over. He grinned at Roxas. "But you must like me since you were talking about me!" Axel said, batting his eyelashes at Roxas. Roxas scowled at him.

"Go away," he said, glaring.

"But Roxas, I love you!" Axel whined, pouting.

"Why can't you stalk somebody else?" Roxas said, sounding exasperated.

"Because I love _you_," Axel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Roxas just glared at him more.

Then the bell rang.

Cloud's POV

It was lunch time and I was debating about sitting with Leon today. I kind of wanted to but most of Leon's friends are sort of weird and I knew that Aerith would be kind of annoyed that I ditched her for him. Still, it was only a day and so I figured it would be cool.

I bought my lunch and then walked over to Leon's table sort of nervously. "Hey, is there room for me to sit here?" I asked. I actually wasn't sure if there was- there were already 6 people there. Wait, if Leon is so anti-social why does he hang out with so many people?

Yuffie grinned at me. "Of course there's room for you! You can sit on Leon's lap," she said.

Leon blushed.

"Or Roxas can sit on mine!" a red head who I think was Axel said.

"Ew," a blonde with weird hair said.

The way they were sitting there were four people on one side (Leon, Yuffie, and the two who'd spoken) and two on the other (Sora and Riku.) I wanted to sit by Leon though. Luckily, the blonde with weird hair got up and moved to the other side. Axel followed him. I sat down by Leon.

"Hi," I said to him.

"Hey," he said, smiling at me. It's weird still to see him smile but it's nice too. He only usually smiles for me. Aren't I just so lucky?

"So, hey you guys, I asked my mom if I could have a Halloween party and she said I could. You guys think you'll be able to come?" Riku asked then. I could see Yuffie scowling at him and I assume because Riku had said "guys."

"Can I invite Aerith?" she asked then, surprising me. Aerith? I didn't know that Yuffie was friends with Aerith.

"If you want to," Riku said. Yuffie did some sort of ninja victory move.

"Okay, count me in then for sure! And I'll have to ask her first!" Yuffie said.

I saw Sora smile at Riku. "I'm sure my parents will let me come," he said. Definitely flirting...Selphie's going to need to know about this.

"I'll come, yo!" the blonde with weird hair said. Riku nodded.

"Can I come?" Axel asked, pouting.

The blonde glared at him. "No."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said and the blonde glared at him then instead.

"Riku! Why are you inviting my stalker to your party?" the blonde whined.

"Because he'll come anyway," Riku said. So, Axel was stalking the blonde? Why would somebody want to stalk the blonde? He seems like a big dork.

"Are you going to go, Leon?" Yuffie asked him and he shook his head no.

"Why not? I could go with you," I said, smiling at him. He blushed a little but shook his head again.

"I don't do parties," he said in his no argument tone. He always acted so tough and cool even though he was actually pretty much a pushover. Still, I wasn't going to bug him about it. If he didn't want to go than I wouldn't make him.

Riku shrugged. "Whatever. But my mom's going to make some good tofu," he said, grinning purposely at the weird haired blonde as he said this.

The blonde made a face. "EW! Axel, bring chips, okay?" he said to his stalker.

Seriously, Leon hangs out with a bunch of weirdos.

They were all babbling on about something stupid so I decided to tune them out. I found myself watching Leon instead. He really was so handsome. Why did everybody make such a big deal about Riku? Leon was much hotter.

Leon didn't seem to notice that I was watching him. I wanted to see him blush so I subtlety moved my hand closer to his and then took it in mine, locking our fingers together. A slight blush creeped across his cheeks. I smiled.

It felt really nice, holding his hand. Leon has very nice hands- his fingers seemed to be the perfect size and his skin was as always such a beautiful color. His hand seemed to fit perfectly with mine.

My thoughts were interrupted by Yuffie saying, in her high pitched squeal, "Aw, you're holding hands! How sweet!"

Leon's only reaction was to blush more. I didn't mind that he was quiet because I knew that was how he was but it was kind of weird that he didn't say anything to her. He had to be awkward, I guess.

I kind of wanted to get more of a reaction from him and figured that I would have to do more to get him to say something. I was in the school cafeteria so I couldn't do anything X-rated, no matter how much fun that would be. Plus Leon would probably die from the shock of it.

So I leaned over sweetly and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He turned super red but still didn't say anything.

"That's so sweet!" Yuffie squealed.

I smiled at her and then at Leon who it seemed was pointedly looking away. Gosh, all I did I was kiss him. On the cheek at that. Leon was so weird. I was pretty disappointed with his reaction, though, even if I tried not to act it.

The rest of lunch went by pretty quickly. I just joined in the conversations that everybody was having. Even though it was nice holding Leon's hand I wished that he would talk some. I decided that tomorrow I would definitely sit with Aerith. It wasn't that I didn't still really like Leon or anything like that. It's just that I guess he isn't very interesting when he's with his friends.

Right as Leon and I had left the cafeteria (still holding hands) he did something that really surprised me. He managed to lose his friends in the main hallway and then suddenly led me off into one of the weird side hallways that usually led only to a janitor's closet or a classroom for a music or art related teacher (affectionately called the make out hallways by the students.) Ok, what's on his mind?

Once we were in the hallway he let go of my hand and just stood there glaring at me. "You annoy me," he said and preceded to pin me up against the wall. Have I ever mentioned how hot he is? Peppers don't compare.

His lips hit mine with so much passion that I was almost too surprised to act and was very thankful that I was up against the wall. Soon I was kissing him back with all my might.

His tongue suddenly ran over my lips, causing me to shiver slightly. That tongue took advantage of the moment and slipped through my lips to enter my mouth. His tongue moved around everywhere, seeming to explore every little place in my mouth. It felt amazing, so good that I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I tried to kiss him back but ti was hard to do anything when I could barely think. All that I could focus on was Leon's mouth.

Finally we broke apart, gasping for air. my legs were jell-o. I wouldn't be standing up if it weren't for the fact that I was up against the wall. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what or how to speak. All I could do was stare at Leon and he was just staring back at me, blushing hard. I guess timid Leon has come back.

"You really embarrassed me in front of my friends," he complained. He was frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry. It's just...you're so boring!" I whined. He seemed surprised and then he frowned more.

"It's not like I am on purpose," he said and I did kind of feel bad. I was being sort of mean to him.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just..." I started to say. I didn't really know what I wanted to say so I just trailed off.

"So I guess you won't be sitting me at lunch again? I know I can be pretty boring around my friends," Leon said, sounding sort of disappointed.

I gave him a small smile. "I'd rather sit with my friends at lunch but I can hang out with you other times," I said.

He nodded but his expression was sad. "That's too bad. I really liked having you sit by me," he said sincerely. He smiled at me then though it was without happiness.

I suddenly knew right then that I would sit by Leon tomorrow. He was so sweet. I didn't say anything though, wanting to keep that a surprise.

It was quiet for a while until Leon said, "We'd better go to class."

"Yeah," I agreed. Leon didn't move so I really couldn't go. "Leon, you kind of have me pinned against the wall still."

He blushed, quickly moving away. "Sorry."

I smiled at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked away. Leon stayed there, blushing bright red. I think he was sort of still in shock that he'd made that big of a move on me.

I walked down the hallway to my class. I was now really really late for class. It was actually a pretty common occurrence though. My teachers usually expected me to be late because I was always talking to somebody.

I went into the room and sat down in the back by Aerith. My teacher smiled at me. "Talking or making out?" he asked me.

"Making out," I answered, causing the class to giggle.

"Well, it wasn't Aerith because she was here. Uh...Yuffie?" my teacher asked. Ok, prying into personal information. He did that sometimes...

One of the guys in my class said, "Yuffie's a lesbian!"

"Oh," the teacher said. After a moment's pause he said, "So...is it a boy?"

Good job. Catching on apparently. "Unless it was an extremely masculine female," I said and my class giggled more.

"Ok then. Riku?" he asked.

I gave him a look.

"Hmm...I don't know," the teacher said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Aerith made some sort of coughing noise that somehow distinctly had "Leon" in it. More giggling from the class. I was a very good source of entertainment for them and I distracted the teachers from teaching.

"Leon? Really? Wow, he's a senior!" my teacher said. Then, unfortunately, he started teaching class.

I think I will definitely have to sit with Leon at lunch again. Cause I definitely want to be kissed like that again.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

A/N: I love Leon...

That makes me so nervous. Kissing scenes. I'm sure I write them terribly.

Anyway, review and such! Next chapter will have Halloween! (Halloween in December, how fun. Though, Halloween is my favorite holiday and should be year round.)


	7. Jack the Pumpkin King

Happy Homophobia Land!!

By: Yukura

Chapter 7: Jack the Pumpkin King

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

Pairings: Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas Cloud/Leon Yuffie/Aerith

Warnings: Yaoi. Insanity.

A/N: You had better love me. That's all I've got to say. This chapter is so freaking long. I have no idea why I wrote so much when I was so limited for time.

It's not anything more than Halloween, unfortunately. So there isn't too much plot development but I did just figure out something plot important while writing this! Anyway, this is a rather fun chapter because it was fun to write. I don't dislike it that much.

Read and review!

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Yuffie's POV

I was walking home from school on the look out for Aerith. I needed to find her so I could ask her to go to Riku's Halloween party with me.

I finally found her walking by herself. I walked over to her and I could hear her humming some sort of cheery song to herself. It kind of scares me that somebody can constantly be so happy, even if if is cute.

"Hi Aerith!" I said loudly. I went over to her and smiled.

"Hey Yuffie," she said, smiling back. "How're you?"

"Good," I said and then decided to ask her to Riku's party before I ended up forgetting. "Hey, Riku's having a Halloween party and I was wondering if you'd come."

She look at me surprised. "Oh, sure! I'd love to," she said, smiling super wide.

"Great! It's actually on Halloween and at 7 at Riku's house," I said.

"Okay," she said but then she seemed thoughtful. "But I don't know where Riku lives."

"Oh, I do." Duh. Can't I ever say anything actually intelligent. "Um...I guess you could meet me at my house and we could go to the party," I said, shrugging.

She smiled at me. "Alright"

We walked until we were at my house. "I'll see you on Halloween then," Aerith said.

I nodded and waved. "See you," I said. She waved back, laughing, and then continued on her way home.

Yay! She's going to the party with me! How cool is that?

Riku's POV

It was Halloween and nearly time for my Halloween party. My mom was the master of parties so I always liked to have them but it would be better this year as I had really great friends now.

My mom had done all the decorating so the house looked really nice. Everything was very orange and black. I was dressed as a Goth, compliments of my mom. When I was little she'd always be weird and dress me up as old rock stars. As I got older she stopped making me mini-rock stars, mostly because I was getting to big and it just wasn't as cute.

My party started at 7 but my first guest, unfortunately not the one I wanted to see the most, came at 6:30. It was Axel, who walked in without knocking and asked me immediately, "Is Roxas here yet?" At first I couldn't respond because I was staring at him. He was dressed up in a giant Roxas costume.

My mom noticed him and squealed. "Oh, so cute! It's Roxas's stalker!" My mom is seriously so weird.

"No, he's not here yet. The party doesn't even start for half an hour and I really can't see Roxas coming early," I said. Seriously, if anything, Roxas would be late.

He glared at me. "You should've told him it was earlier."

"You'll have plenty of time to see Roxas," I said, sighing. I was getting tired of seeing Axel because whenever I was with Roxas I was with Axel as well. I felt bad for Roxas because he was probably **so** tired of Axel.

"Is there anybody whose house I can set on fire?" Axel asked. I stared at him.

"Axel, just sit down and don't touch any matches or lighters," I said. I really didn't want him to set my house on fire. I liked my house. And my mom would murder him.

Axel glared at me but sat down anyway, picking up some weird magazine of my mom's and looking at it.

Finally, at 7, the door bell rang. I walked over and opened the door. It was Sora! Axel had walked over too but when he saw that it was Sora he sighed and went back to the couch.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg was dressed in a black costume and when he smiled at me I saw the point teeth. A vampire. An extremely adorable vampire at that.

"Hey Riku! You look really cool!" he said, smiling at me.

"So do you," I said. I tried my best to make it sound just friendly and not like I was hitting on him.

He blushed a little. "Thanks," he said.

My mom yelled from the other room, "Stop flirting and bring Sora in here! I want to see his costume!" Sora blushed and walked into the other room. I followed him.

My mom ran over to him, giving him a big hug. "Hello Sora! You look so cute!" she squealed.

"Uh, thanks. Hi Riku's mom. Hi Axel...wait, are you dressed up as Roxas?" Sora asked, looking rather creeped out.

"I can't talk to you. You aren't Roxas," Axel whined.

"They look pretty similar, though. You can just pretend he's Roxas for the time being," my mom said. Both Axel and Sora made a face.

"Please don't say that. I don't wanna get stalked!" Sora said.

"Don't worry. I only love Roxas," Axel said. Seriously, why would somebody choose Roxas to stalk of all people?

The doorbell rang again. This time Axel didn't get up. I guess he figured it wasn't Roxas. I opened the door and it was Yuffie and Aerith. I guess that means Aerith decided to come. Good job telling me that, Yuffie.

Yuffie had on her usual plain black clothes except she had on a black cat headband with cat ears. She also had a tail sort of thing on. Aerith I guess was a butterfly. She had on such horribly pink skirt and shirt and butterfly wings. She also had a headband with little antennae on them.

"Hi Riku! You're girly hair goes well with your costume," Yuffie greeted. I do not have freaking girly hair!

"Hi Yuffie, Aerith," I said, trying to ignore the girly hair comment.

"Hello Riku," Aerith said in her sickeningly cheery voice. I mean, Sora might be cheerier but Sora is cute. Aerith isn't.

Aerith and Yuffie went into the other room and I followed. "Sora! Cool costume!" Yuffie said and he just smiled at her. Yuffie and Aerith both gave Axel a weird lookay but didn't say anything to him.

"Yours is cool too," he said.

My mom, who seemed to have been thinking, said, "Okay, since most of your friends are gay, I would guess that they are lesbians?"

"Yuffie is," I said, not really sure about Aerith but betting that she was at least not out.

"Oh, that's so cute!" my mom squealed and patted Yuffie on the head. Yuffie bit my mom's hand. My mom took it away quickly, looking shocked. Then she glared at Yuffie.

"_Riku_, where's Roxas?" Axel complained.

"I don't know. He'll be here soon," I said, more hoping than anything else. Maybe I should've told Roxas the party was at, like, 6:30 or so. Or 6.

Finally, probably 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Since it was obviously Roxas Axel jumped up off the couch and ran to the door.

I walked over just to make sure that Axel didn't end up molesting Roxas in my doorway or something like that. Axel opened the door and I was surprised to see that Roxas actually had a sort of cool costume. He was a werewolf and the fur looked really cool and he must've glued the fur to his face too. It was really neat. Roxas has a very cool costume for somebody who dresses like an idiot most of the time.

"Roxas, my love!" Axel yelled after he opened the door. He pulled Roxas into a hug. Roxas kicked him in the shin and so Axel let go, pouting. We can all see you are so tough, Axel. Pouting over a wussy kick from Roxas.

"Leave me alone!" Roxas said, pushing past him.

"Roxas I love you!" Axel said, starting to follow him.

"You are a freak. Why the hell did you dress up as me? That is just WEIRD," Roxas said. Axel just pouted.

As Roxas walked past me he said, "Hi Riku. Sorry I'm so late. My parents were kind of busy and couldn't give me a ride right away."

"It's fine except that Axel was throwing a fit," I said, grinning, and followed him into the living room.

"Yay, Roxas is here! Now we can par-tay!" Sora said, smiling so cutely.

"Par-tay par-tay!" Yuffie enthusiastically agreed.

My mom stared at them for a second. "Why do you have hyper friends, Riku?"

"Not all his friends are hyper! Roxas isn't normally and there is also Leon who is like the opposite of hyper and he didn't come because he doesn't like parties so yeah," said Sora. I bet he was eating candy when I wasn't looking.

"You know what I don't understand. If Leon is so anti-social, why does he have friends?" Roxas asked, sounding really confused.

"Cause I wouldn't leave him alone," Yuffie said, grinning insanely. Seriously, psychopath smile. Yuffie is really a weirdo.

"Well, that's good. Social is good!" my mom said.

"Okay, okay! What partyness do we have?" Sora asked. He totally just took a normal question made it really weird. He's so freaking adorable.

"Well..." I said, kind of unsure what we should do. I had no idea of what my friends actually want to do at a arty.

"Riku's a loser and didn't plan his party right so any input would be helpful," my mom said, sticking her tongue out at me. She's so immature.

"Candy and food!" Sora said. My mom laughed and brought out sum candy and snacks.

"Sorry, Roxas, there's no tofu today," my mom said, winking at him.

"Tofu is poison!" Roxas said and Axel nodded in agreement. (You are a suck up, Axel. A suck up.)

"We could play Truth or Dare!" Axel said.

"I'm not kissing you," Roxas said, glaring at him.

"I want to start! I want to start!" my mom said. I laughed.

"Sure mom," I said.

"Okay okay! Sora, truth or dare," my mom said.

"Um...truth," he said. I can't blame him. I wouldn't take a dare from my mom.

"Okay. Do you like Riku?" she asked cheerfully. I was expecting that.

Sora blushed. "As a friend," he said.

"Sora! You aren't supposed to lie in Truth or Dare!" Yuffie exclaimed, causing Sora to blush more.

"Roxas, truth or dare," Sora said, purposely ignoring Yuffie.

"Oh, that's cute. He's embarrassed! Trying to act like he doesn't madly love Riku and wants to kiss him and hold him and fu-" Yuffie said but luckily Sora clamped his hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Roxas, truth or dare," Sora repeated.

"Dare," Roxas said.

"Give Axel a hug," Sora said, smirking. It really is weird to see Sora with such a devious expression.

"EW NOT! No no no no! I will NOT hug an icky stalker!" Roxas yelled.

I knew the only way to get Roxas to give in would to make him seem like he was losing. "You're going to wussy out over something as little as that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Roxas glared at me and then pouted at Sora as if to try and get him to change the dare. Sora shook his head. Then Roxas pouted at me. I shook my head. Roxas sighed and stared at Axel.

"Don't hug back," Roxas said to Axel and then walked over tentatively to him. After a bunch of glaring Roxas finally wrapped his arms around Axel for just a second and let go quickly, cringing. "Ew."

Axel fainted.

"The poor boy collapsed due to all the excitement. Imagine if they ever kiss!" Aerith said. Roxas made a gagging noise.

"Riku, truth or dare," Roxas said then while Aerith tried to wake Axel up.

"Dare," I said since whatever Roxas would think of wouldn't be too bad.

"I dare you to kiss Sora on the cheek," Roxas said grinning. In the background, Aerith did wake Axel up. He looked up, shocked, and then grinned at Roxas who was pointedly ignoring him.

"Is that supposed to be hard for me?" I asked, noticing that Sora was blushing. I mean, come on, he'd just given me an excuse to kiss Sora. Where was the dare in this?

"Trying to chicken out?" Roxas asked and then winked at me. Oh, I see. It _is_ an excuse to kiss Sora.

"Of course not," I said and walked over to Sora who was blushing more. Even though I really did want to kiss Sora I knew it might really upset him so I asked, "Is this okay with you?"

He smiled slightly. "Well, it's just on the cheek and I'm not going to be a spoilsport," he said awkwardly.

I heard snickers from the others and Yuffie whispering something like, "How can he still pretend he's straight?"

I ignored them and leaned over towards Sora. I have him just the lightest kiss on the cheek and then quickly pulled away. (I had to remind myself that he didn't like me like that.) Everybody cheered. Sora made some sort of squeaky sound.

"Aw, so cute!" my mom said. Sora was bright red.

"Oh my gosh I was just kissed by a BOY!" he suddenly exclaimed. Come on, Sora, why are you so surprised? I know my hair is commonly referred to as "girly" (which it isn't) but is it really that hard to believe I'm a guy?

Once Sora had finally regained his senses he said, "Okay...Aerith, truth or dare?"

She looked thoughtful, probably debating the risks of a Sora dare. Finally she said, "Truth."

"Was it you and Cloud who spiked the punch at the church Christmas party last year?" Sora asked, surprising me.

Aerith blushed slightly. "Yes. It was all Cloud's idea," she said. I have a really hard time imagining Aerith spiking a drink. And Sora really does know everything, doesn't he?

The Aerith said, "Okay, Yuffie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Yuffie said which I figured she would. Yuffie would do almost everything and Aerith was probably a safer dare giver. Especially compared to the maniacs here.

"I dare you to kiss Riku's mom," Aerith said, completely innocently. Yuffie had a disgusted look on her face. My mom looked horrified. You might enjoy others being forced into things, mom, but I bet you don't like this. I was laughing really hard.

My mom then decided we'd had enough of truth or dare. "Hey, why don't you guys go bobbing for apples now? You should do something Halloween-like," she said, obviously trying to stop Yuffie from coming near her.

"But..." Aerith started to say since it was her dare that was getting ignored.

"Oh, I want to bob for apples! I want to go first!" Sora said.

I decided to save my mom and Yuffie. "Yeah, let's go," I said.

"Riku I love you!" Yuffie said, sort of glomping me.

"What about me?" Sora asked since he had also agreed for bobbing for apples.

"You love Riku too," she said causing Roxas and Axel to snicker. Sora pouted.

"That's not what I meant!" he said, glaring at Yuffie.

"Sure, whatever. We all know how much you like Riku," Yuffie said. Sora clamped his hands over his ears.

"I can't hear you!" he yelled.

Yuffie grinned and continued, "You have a book about Riku and pictures of Riku and on all your homework and notes you write 'I heart Riku' and draw hearts around it and..."

At the same time Sora yelled, "No!" over and over again really loudly.

Finally Roxas punched Sora in the arm. "Okay, shut up. You are way too freaking loud," Roxas said.

Sora glared and punched him back while Yuffie kept on talking. Finally Roxas pulled her hair, successfully shutting her up. She glared at him and went to punch him in the stomach. Axel jumped in the front of that and held Yuffie's hand back.

"Don't punch Roxas!" he yelled. It was silent for a minute or so.

Then Roxas sort of randomly said, "You know what would be fun? Going to a graveyard!"

"Uh, Roxas, do you WANT to send the forces of dead against us? I doubt that they like to be trampled all over," Sora said.

Yuffie scoffed. "They're dead, Sora. They couldn't care less what we do to their body. You're just being a scardy-cat."

"I'm not scared. I'd just rather not set a curse on my family or something. Some ghosts kill come and like kill my baby when I'm older or something," Sora said. Wow, he really does have a vivid imagination.

"Sora, sweetie, gay guys can't have babies," Yuffie said and Roxas and Axel snickered.

"I'm not gay!" Sora said. God, they never stop, do they? They are being kind of rude to Sora. I mean, I don't particularly like that Sora is straight but I also know I can't badger him into liking me. (Which is where Axel is going wrong in stalking Roxas.)

"I think we should go to the cemetery. We could behind gravestones and jump out a little kids that are out trick-or-treating," Axel said with a really creepy smile on his face.

"You could give somebody a heart attack! That's a pretty awful thing for somebody to do!" Sora said and I kind of had to agree with him.

"Come on, It's really not _that_ big a deal," Axel said, rolling his eyes.

"I think heart attacks actually are a big deal," Yuffie said.

"They aren't going to get heart attacks!" Axel said.

"Well, we still shouldn't scare a bunch of poor little children but we could go to the cemetery," Aerith suggested, ever the peacemaker.

"I wonder if we'll see a ghost. Wouldn't that be cool?" Roxas said.

"As long as it kills you," Yuffie grumbled. She was usually mean to Roxas but I couldn't really blame her. Roxas can be nasty as times, especially to her.

"Hey, ghosts shouldn't kill me!" Roxas said.

"Yeah, they should," Yuffie said.

"Can we just go already?" I asked. They never stop arguing! I think I made a mistake in making friends with the most stubborn people in the whole school.

My mom said, "I don't really know if I should let you go to the cemetery. You'll probably end up arrested because it's doubtless one of you will do something stupid."

"Run fast?" Axel suggested, laughing. My mom glared at him.

"Seriously, mom, we'll behave. Just think about when you were our age," I said. My mom should know better than anybody how teens don't like to be held back by their parents. I've heard the stories about when she was young...

"That's why I'm so worried," she said and I laughed.

"Okay, just remember that am better behaved than you," I said.

"Well..." she said reluctantly. "If anybody gets arrested I'm not taking any blame. Don't stay out too late...your mom's coming at ten, right, Sora? Don't do drugs or gets a STD and Sora, don't get anybody pregnant. No, I don't think you will but I really doubt that we have to worry about the other guys. Okay?" she paused for second. Nobody answered. "Okay. Now go."

I rolled my eyes and went to the door. My friends followed.

"I hope a ghost attacks you," Yuffie said to Roxas as we walked down the street.

"We should set somebody's house on fire," Axel said and I was pretty horrified that he might actually do that.

"Don't set anything on fire," Sora said. Axel got out his lighter and flicked it repeatedly.

"Can I at least throw something flammable into the road and just catch that on fire?" Axel asked.

"No," I said and Axel pouted.

"You know, I don't care," he said and preceded to look around for flammable objects.

"Roxas, get him to stop," I said. Axel would probably listen to Roxas even if he ignored the rest of us. And I knew my mom would be really angry if the whole town ended up burning down because she wasn't watching Axel.

"Why? I think it'd be cool if some stuff was on fire," Roxas said. I glared at him.

He sighed. "Fine," he said and then turned to Axel. "Don't set anything on fire please."

Axel smirked. "Give me some incentive," he said.

Roxas glared. "I'll hold your hand for a minute if you don't set something on fire for the rest of the night," he said.

"How will you time it?" Aerith asked when Axel nodded in agreement.

"I have a watch on," Sora said.

"Probably a watch with a picture of Riku on it," Yuffie said.

Sora blushed. "No! It's got Donald and Goofy, you know, from Disney," he said.

"Donald and Goofy? But Mickey is better," I said. Really, though, cute Disney watch adds to Sora's total cuteness.

"Will you hold my hand now?" Axel asked Roxas impatiently. Roxas looked at Sora to see if he was timing it yet

Sora looked at his watch. "Okay...now!" he said.

Axel quickly grabbed Roxas's hand obviously not wanting to waste a second of his hold Roxas's hand time. Roxas glared at him. "Next time I'm letting him burn stuff," Roxas muttered. Axel looked like he was really enjoying it.

"You have really nice hands!" Axel said to Roxas. Roxas dug his fingernail into Axel's hand. Axel, not expecting that, yelped slightly.

"Has it been a minute yet?" Roxas whined.

"Nope," Sora said, checking the watch.

"Yet?" Roxas pleaded.

"No...now," Sora said.

"Yes!" Roxas said and tried to pry his hand loose of Axel's but Axel wouldn't let go. "Let me go! It's been a freaking minute, damn it!"

"I don't want to," Axel said, smirking.

Roxas took Axel's lighter and held it up. Axel realized this and let go of Roxas's hand. "Hey, give that back!"

Roxas grinned. "Hmm...how about...NO!" he said and then ran down the sidewalk. Axel ran after him yelling curses and something about not hurting his precious lighter.

They were out of view pretty quickly and so it was actually peaceful for a minute.

We walked for a little more until we finally got to the cemetery where Axel and Roxas were waiting. Axel was holding the lighter up triumphantly while Roxas was glaring at everything, his hair messier than usual.

"Roxas, you look like you were making out before we came over," Yuffie said, raising her eyebrow. Roxas swore at her.

"I wish," Axel said dreamily. "I just had to knock him over to get my lighter back."

"Wow, the cemetery looks really creepy!" Yuffie said, looking through the entrance.

"Maybe there really _are _ghosts," Roxas said worriedly. For a second I thought I saw him wink at Axel but figured I was just seeing stuff.

"Why? Are you scared?" Yuffie asked tauntingly.

Roxas glared at her. "Of course not! I was just thinking, it does look kind of creepy," he said.

"Don't worry about it, Roxas. Axel will protect you," Sora said, laughing.

"Let's go!" Axel said, starting to walk into the cemetery.

"Did anybody think to bring a flashlight?" Aerith asked as we started walking.

"No," Yuffie said. Suddenly there was a rustling noise and it sounded like it was coming from far enough away that it couldn't have been one of us.

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked but he didn't sound scared, just curious.

"It's probably a squirrel or something," Aerith said.

Then we heard it again and some loud thumping, like somebody stomping.

"Can squirrels stomp?" I asked. "I bet there really is something out here."

"Uh..." Sora said. "Maybe it's some lost trick or treater."

Then there was a ghastly screeching sound. "K-kids don't sound like that," Aerith said.

Yuffie screamed suddenly. It really surprised me because Yuffie didn't seem the type to scream at everything. "Something touched my leg!" she said. Oh. I can see why she screamed at that.

Seconds later I heard Aerith scream too. Then I felt something touch my leg too. I held back with all my might not to scream. Sora didn't actually seem too scared. I guess being cheery can make you sort of brave.

Then a flashlight came on. There was a guy with blonde hair that was defying gravity slightly on top. It was longish too, which I wasn't really sure how it worked. The guy was laughing hard and then Axel started laughing too. Roxas was snickering.

Then I realized it. Axel had gotten somebody to hide and scare us. And Roxas had known too. Sneaky little jerks, aren't they?

"That wasn't very funny!" Yuffie said, kicking Roxas in the leg even though he wasn't really the one to blame. Of course, she just doesn't like Roxas.

"So I scared you, ninja girl?" the gravity-defying hair guy said.

Yuffie kicked him in the leg too but he didn't seem to phased.

The guy then looked around the group and asked Axel, pointing to Sora, "Is this the Roxas kid you like?"

Sora jumped back. "Oh ew no! I'm not Roxas!"

"Oh, you're not?" the guy said and then shrugged. "It's just, you're cute, that's all."

Sora made a face.

"So, which one of you is Roxas?" the guy asked.

Roxas raised his hand. The guy stared. "Axel...what is this?" he asked.

"My true love," Axel said.

"Whatever. Roxas kid, I'm Demyx. Axel's best friend," the guy said, sounding a bit too proud for being Axel's friend.

"Oh my gosh it's 10!" Sora yelled suddenly.

"Um...yes?" Demyx asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Your mom's probably waiting for you," I said to Sora, in turn giving Demyx a clue to what was going on.

"So the party is over?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, guess so," I said.

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand. "When do you have to be home?"

"Two hours ago," Roxas said, trying to get away.

"No, really," Axel said.

Roxas sighed. "11 would be good," he said and let Axel drag him away, Demyx following.

"What about you two?" I asked Yuffie and Aerith.

Aerith said, "I'll just walk from here."

"Me too!" Yuffie said, obviously not wanting to get stuck with Sora and I.

"Okay, see you two later," I said.

"Bye!" Sora said.

Yuffie and Aerith waved and walked down the street. I turned to Sora. "We'd better get you back before your mom ends up calling a police search team or something," I said.

Sora laughed. "Or rips your mom a new one."

I laughed and we walked back to my house. As was to be expected, Sora's mom was there, yelling at my mom. My mom seemed to be pretending to be listen but actually ignoring her.

"...letting them out on there own! Something could happen to them! Especially with your son, he's such a troublemaker!" Sora's mom was yelling.

My mom suddenly had her attention on what Sora's mom was saying. "Excuse me, did you just call my son a troublemaker? I can guarantee he's just as good as your son and I really don't think he's done anything to show otherwise," my mom said.

"Well, I guess somethings don't seem as bad to you heathens," Sora's mom said briskly.

Knowing what the argument would lead into if I didn't stop it soon I quickly made my presence known. "Hi mom. Hi Mrs. Tilmitt!" I said, trying to sound pleasant.

Sora's mom didn't even try this. "Sora, come on," she said.

"Mom, wait a sec! I have to go get some candy!" he said and then went into the living room. I wasn't sure if Sora really was that deluded to about what was happening or if he was just trying to stall his mom so she'd calm down a little.

"Where did the rest of the people go?" my mom asked, probably just realizing that they weren't here.

"Oh, Axel and Roxas went off with one of Axel's friend and Aerith and Yuffie just decided to go home," I said.

"You're friends with Axel and Aerith?" Sora's mom asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah," I said shrugging. Okay, sure, Aerith went to church sometimes but so did Cloud or Roxas. Nobody would make a deal about them. Maybe Aerith just acts better, I don't know. And I definitely don't see the big deal about Axel.

Sora came out. "Sora, I thought you didn't like Axel," his mom said to him.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I don't. Just cause he was here doesn't mean he's my friend, mom," he said.

Sora's mom was sort of dazed for a minute and then said, "Well, you'd better get home. It's late." She didn't sound anywheres near as angry as she had before. In fact, I think that she might actually sort of like who Sora's hanging out with though I have no idea why.

"Okay! See you later, Riku!" Sora said, waving to my mom and I.

"See you," I said, waving back and smiling because Sora is just so cute.

My mom waved too. "Hope you had fun, munckin," she said.

Sora pouted at the name but nodded. "Lots of fun."

Then, with one last wave, he left.

I love Halloween parties.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

A/N: Axel is such a weirdo...

Roxas doesn't seem to be minding him quite as much as he used to.

I know that truth or dare is really not the most original thing ever but it wasn't my idea! It was Axel's!

Riku is such a sweetie.

Review and I shall love you! You really should because I am so busy and I still update. I must really like you or this story, I'm not sure which one.


	8. Sora is Lame

Happy Homophobia Land!!

By: Yukura

Chapter 8: Sora is Lame

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

Pairings: Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas Cloud/Leon Yuffie/Aerith

Warnings: Yaoi. Insanity.

A/N: Well, it's still Wednesday. Actually, it's not _that_ late. Like, 10.

I had to finish a stupid project on Asia for school. It was in groups but as usual when working in groups nobody did anything but me. And then I was getting bad headaches and my stomach hurt and I'm still recovering from a cold and I haven't had a night without doing something since the 3rd. (I'm not complaining, just stating the facts. )

Anyway, I think I may take next week off from writing this. So, except me back on the 27th! Though I may update earlier as the next chapter will be super fun! (Hint hint.)

Enjoy!

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Sora's POV

It was morning at school and I decided that I should try to talk to Kairi. I hadn't talked to her for a while and I wondered if maybe she would be nice to me since she had calmed down. It wasn't like I'd even actually done anything! She had just been overreacting. I guess I probably was ignoring her a little though.

I went over to her awkwardly. "Uh, hi, Kairi," I said, trying my best to smile at her.

She looked surprised. It really had been a long time since we'd talk since I hadn't been sure what to say to her without her getting angry and I guess she just hadn't wanted to say anything to me. "Hey Sora," she said, not as pleasant as she usually would but not unpleasant either.

"How was your Halloween?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "Okay. Irvine had a party and I went to it."

"Oh, cool," I said though I really didn't mean it. I didn't like Irvine. "I went to Riku's."

She gave me a weird look that didn't really seem like it was annoyance or anger. It was something I really couldn't place. Then she asked me, "Will you sit with me at lunch today?"

I was surprised but I nodded and said, smiling cheerfully, "Of course!" Kairi was probably my best friend in the entire world, besides maybe Riku, and I was definitely glad that she wanted to spend time with me. She smiled back.

"Okay. Talk to you later then," she said, checking to see if she had all her books. Then she shut her locker and walked away.

That was sort of weird, wasn't it?

--

At lunch I got my food and then looked around for Kairi. She was sitting at table by herself which kind of surprised me. I guessed that maybe she wanted to talk to me. That made me sort of nervous but I went over to the table anyway. I sat down by her. "Hey Kairi!" I said, smiling at her. I wondered if Riku and those guys wondered why I wasn't sitting with them today.

She smiled back. "Hey Sora," she said. She sounded nervous and so I relaxed.

At first neither of us said anything. I wanted to talk to her but I thought that she wanted to say something important and was just trying to get the courage so I didn't say anything yet.

"Sora, uh, well..." she started to say. I just waited patiently, smiling at her. "You really are gay, aren't you?"

Oh. So we're talking about this. "Yeah," I admitted.

She nodded, not seeming disappointed like I thought she would. "I think I'm okay with it now," she said and I just gaped at her. Seriously? This was great. I smiled at her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you Kairi!" I said.

She shrugged, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry that I was so mean about it at all. I was, well, jealous," she said and I was sort of confused. Jealous? But what would she have to be jealous about...oh.

"You like me?" I asked, shocked. She blushed and nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry Kairi! I had no idea," I said, really meaning it. I had no clue that I was hurting her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. But...I still have one concern, Sora," she said, suddenly much more serious than I'd ever seen her before.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not saying this to be mean but because I really am worried about it. I mean, it is a sin. I don't want you to go to hell," she said, tears at her eyes. I felt really bad that I was making her so upset.

"Kairi, don't worry about me," I said.

She laughed slightly, saying, "Somebody's got to do it. As your best friend I think I'm best for the job."

After that we talked about a lot of things, basically catching up on what had happened during that time we hadn't really been talking. Then we went up and put our trays away. As we started back to the table I suddenly got an idea. "Hey Kairi, why don't you sit with my new friends? That way you guys can all get along!" I said.

Kairi shook her head. "I don't really think that's a good idea, Sora," she said.

"Sure it is! Come on," I said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her over to the table. I sat down right by Riku and Kairi, rolling her eyes, sat down next to me.

"Hi Riku!" I said, smiling at him, but then I noticed that everybody was glaring at Kairi. Oh, yeah, they don't like her. Well, maybe they will if they get to know each other better. Kairi really is a good person and a good friend.

"Hi Sora," he said.

"Sora, why did you invite _her_ to the table?" Roxas asked, glaring at Kairi.

"Because she's my friend," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean, I would have her sit with us if I hated her. And they say that _I'm_ slow...

"But Sora, she's a bitc..." Roxas started to say until I guess Riku must've kicked him in the shin because instead he finished the sentence with, "OW! Fuck you Riku!"

Kairi seemed embarrassed about what Roxas had meant to say about her. I guess I probably should've thought a little before I dragged her over here. Oh well, there isn't very much of lunch left.

Kairi than must've decided that she needed to try and be friendly in order for any of them to make any effort. She said to Cloud, "You're Tidus's older brother, right?"

Cloud nodded. He sort of knew Kairi and since he was not as disliked as some of the others he'd never gotten the opinion that Kairi was mean. (Which she wasn't. Actually, her whole anti-gay thing sort of happened after I came out briefly. I think it may have been more to get me to stop than anything else.)

Then I remembered that Selphie and Tidus were dating. Selphie had told me a while ago but I'd forgotten to say anything and it really was pretty cute. "Hey, guys! I just remembered. You know how my little sister and Cloud's little brother are friends?" I asked and everybody nodded. "They're 'dating' now! Isn't that so cute?"

Cloud looked surprised and asked, "Hey, why didn't I know that?"

Riku ignored him and just smiled. "That is. Your sister really is adorable," he said.

Roxas said, "You jealous she left you for somebody with less girly hair, Riku?"

Riku pretended to be heartbroken, holding his heart. "My love has left me! What am I ever going to do? At least she didn't leave me for Zac Efron, though," he said.

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, he doesn't even have long hair and he still looks more like a girl than you do," he said and Riku and I laughed.

"Zac Efron's hair isn't that short. I think it's about as long as mine," Kairi said.

"You know, it's kind of sad that you have longer hair than most girls," Roxas said to Riku.

"I'm starting to wonder about 'his' actually gender," Yuffie said.

Riku glared at her. "I'm a boy," he said.

"You're just as much a boy as Roxas," Yuffie said, grinning evilly.

"I don't know if I should automatically take that as an insult," Riku said.

"You should. It's insulting to be compared to Roxas," Kairi said. She was already getting into her playful, jesting mood. Kairi really was a lot of fun. I'm really glad we are back to being friends.

"Hey, and your mom said I look sort of like Roxas! I'm insulted!" I said to Riku.

He laughed. "My mom just pretends to like you."

"I don't really think Sora and Roxas look alike," Axel said, sounding contemplative. You know, like was some serious matter.

"Not especially but I can sort of see the resemblance," Cloud said.

"Yeah but Sora's cuter," Aerith said and I saw Yuffie glare at me. (Maybe you shouldn't get crushes on straight girls, Yuffie)

Then the teachers in charge of watching us at lunch flicked the lights to signal it was time to go. We got up and started to go to our next class.

I walked over to by Kairi and smiled at her. "That really wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked her, hoping that it wasn't because I really Kairi to get along with my new friends.

She smiled back. "No, it really wasn't. Riku seems pretty cool," she said.

I grinned. "He is! He's really awesome!"

She laughed. "So are you going to go out with him?" she asked.

I nodded. "Except I have no idea who to tell him this. I'm a dork," I said. It was true. It'd be easier if Riku asked me out but he thought I was straight so it was unlikely he'd do that. He was too nice and not annoying enough to bug me if he thought I didn't like him.

She shook her head. "You're not a dork," she said and I gave her a look. "Okay, a little. But you'll be fine. No worries."

"Hakuna Matata," I said. She laughed.

"You're such a Disney fanatic, aren't you? Cute," she said. Even though I knew she liked me I didn't blush because I never did before and didn't want to make things awkward between us.

It was so nice that I was friends with Kairi again.

--

I was at home in my room when my mom came in, holding a basket of clean laundry. "Sora, your dad and I just got invited to a party that's in a few hours and we'll probably be out all night. Can you think of somebody good to babysit you and Selphie? Andrea can't come because her boyfriend just got back from California and she wants to spend some time with him."

I pouted. "Why can't I just watch her?" I asked

"Because I don't want to end up with the house burned down or the police here," she said.

"Mom! I'm 14. I think I can handle this," I whined. Seriously, she treated me like I was a little kid or something.

"I'll just call Mr. Wilson if you keep arguing," my mom said as she put the laundry basket down on my bed and started looking through for my clothes. Mr. Wilson was this really weird guy that went to my church. He'd babysat me once and had ended up telling me some extremely odd story about when he was an explorer in the Amazon and then few hours later he told me that he had been a Chinese pirate. After that I kind of caught on that he was loony. He also made Selphie and I eat really weird "health" food and go to bed at 7. I complained to my mom so now she threatens me with him of I complain about needing a babysitter. She's nice like that.

"Mom! Come on, he's a weirdo!" I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just without Andrea I'm really not sure what to do with you. And _no_, you can't stay here by yourself," my mom said, handing me the pile of clothes that was mine.

Selphie came in holding Boris, the cat. "We could go to Riku's, please," she said, using the puppy-dog pout.

My mom snorted. "Like I want you kids to spend time with some heathen pot-smoking hippie and some gay." I glared at her as I put my clothes away but she didn't notice.

"Mommy, don't say that! Riku's really nice and so is his mom," Selphie said.

"Yeah, mom. You know that I choose good friends," I said. I was hoping it I made her feel like she was accusing me of being a bad kid she might let me go.

"Yes, but..." my mom started to say but Selphie interrupted.

"Riku is always so nice to me! Don't you want your kids to be happy?" she said, batting her eyelashes all cutesy.

"Kairi thinks Riku's cool too," I said. My mom really liked Kairi so she'd probably consider this more if she knew Kairi approved of Riku.

"Well," my mom said, "I guess you guys can spend the night there." She didn't seem very happy about it but at least she'd agreed.

Selphie and I cheered. "I'm going to go call Riku now!" I said and picked up the phone. My mom rolled her eyes and left to get ready for the party.

I dialed Riku's phone number and sat down on my bed as it started to ring. Selphie sat next to me, setting the cat down on my lap.

"Roxas, stop calling. Riku doesn't want to talk to you about pancakes anymore. Go find Axel or something," Riku's mom said.

"Um, no thank you and I'm not Roxas," I said.

"Oh! Sora, hi! How are you?" she said. I could tell from her tone that she wasn't planning on giving Riku the phone anytime soon.

"Pretty good. Actually, my parents are going to a party tonight and I was wondering if maybe my sister Selphie and I could spend the night at your house?" I asked, trying my best to sound polite. I wasn't sure how rude it actually was to invite yourself to somebody's house.

"Of course! I'd love for you two to come over! I'll start making supper right now! I hope Selphie likes tofu. God, my house is such a mess. Are you and Riku going to make passionate love all night long?" she said suggestively. I blushed but before I could say anything she said, "Oh, hey, here's Riku." I heard the clanking of the phone hitting something as she handed it to him.

"Hey," he said, sounding slightly out of breathe.

"Hi Riku! Did you know I'm going to your house?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said laughing. "When will you be coming?"

Good question. "Wait a sec," I said to Riku and then moved to phone away from my mouth. "Hey mom Riku said yes when are we going?" I shouted.

She shouted back, "Whenever. I'll give you a ride as soon as your ready."

I said into the phone, "ASAP. My mom's going to bring us as soon as we are ready!" Selphie was already in her room getting her stuff ready.

"Okay, see you soon I guess," Riku said.

"See you Riku!" I said and turned off the phone, setting back where it belonged. I would get to see him as soon as I was ready so I was going to go as fast as I could.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and put them in a random gym bag in my room. Then I got my toothbrush and stuff like that. In a few minutes I found everything I needed and raced out of the room with the bag half zipped. I managed to run right into Selphie and we both fell over. My bad opened the rest of the way and everything spilled out.

"Oopsy daisy," Selphie said, giggling. She sat up and stared putting my stuff back in my bag.

"Sorry, I was kind of excited," I said, blushing, as I started to put my stuff back in too.

She laughed. "Of course you are! You get to see Riku who you L-O-V-E!"

I blushed but also realized that I hadn't told Selphie about Kairi and how I really was considering going out with Riku in secret. "Hey Selphie," I said as we finished packing my things and zipped the bag. "I talked to Kairi today."

"Oh?" she asked, looking at me curiously. "What did she say?" Selphie knew I wouldn't have mentioned it unless it was significant.

"She's okay with it now. With me being gay," I said, standing up. Selphie stood up too.

"Wow, really? That's wonderful, Sora!" she exclaimed, giving me a big hug. Then her sweet little face broke into a rather devious grin. "Are you thinking about dating him now?"

I turned red. Selphie was good at figuring out what I was thinking. "Yeah," I said.

She squealed. "Then we must go to Riku's so you can get a boyfriend!" she yelled and ran into her room. She came out a few seconds later with her Disney princess suitcase.

"Selphie, I can't say anything tonight!" I said.

"Why not?" she asked, sounding confused.

I sighed. "Cause I got to think it over just a little bit more," I said, knowing that she would probably be annoyed. I know it seemed like I was really dragging it out but it wasn't like it was a normal thing. Even if it was a secret, dating a guy would be super big deal.

She pouted. "If I wasn't already dating Tidus I'd steal Riku from you!" she said. Then, more seriously, she nodded. "I know it's a big deal. I think it's pretty cool that you could even tell Kairi and me," she said. She was so serious sounding and looking- her brow creased like she was deep in thought. She was so cute and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she asked indignity.

"You're a great sister, Selphie," I said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She giggled and gave me a hug.

Right then my mom came up the stairs and into the hallway, dressed in a simple black dress but obviously not ready as her make up wasn't on yet. "You two get along too well," she said shaking her head. "I almost think you guys just pretend to be good for when I'm around."

"Nuh uh!" Selphie said.

My mom laughed. "Okay, brats, ready to go?" Selphie and I both nodded eagerly.

And so we went to Riku's house.

Riku's POV

I was waiting anxiously for Sora to come over. His parents were going to some party or whatever and so he was going to spend the night at my house. He had said he was coming over as soon as he was ready but I guess Selphie, who was tagging along, must take a while to get ready.

Finally, I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to answer it. "Sora! Hi!" I said to him grinning.

He grinned back and said, "Hello Riku!" Then he walked in and put a gym bag that I guess must've had his stuff in it on the floor.

Selphie followed after him, pulling a pink suitcase with Disney princesses on it. "Riku!" she said, giving me a hug once she had set her suitcase down.

At the door waiting was Sora's mom. "May I please speak to your mother for a second?" she asked me and I nodded, walking into the other room to find my mom.

She was in the kitchen cooking. The pot on the stove was making weird hissing noises and she was crashing into things and I was getting rather worried. "Hey mom, Sora's here and I guess his mom wants to talk to for a sec," I said.

She looked up, somehow causing something else to fall to the floor. "Sure," she said, dropping the knife she had in her hand right on the counter. She walked out into the other room, grabbing my wrist as she walked by because I guess she wanted some support.

My mom went into the room and then let go of my hand, walking over to Sora's mom. "Hello, Mrs. Tilmitt, how are you?" my mom asked politely, though I know that it was hard for her. It wasn't that she was rude, she was just the less formal polite.

"Good," Sora's mom said. "I don't know what the rules are at your house but there are a few for my children. Selphie goes to bed at 9, Sora at 10, maybe 11 since he is at a friend's. Don't give them too many sweets. No R-rated movies for either of them, and no PG-13 for Selphie. No anti-Christian propaganda. All right?"

My mom's face became a grimace but she nodded. "Sure, can do. But you know, I really doubt Sora would even want to see a R-rated movie cause..."

"It never hurts to be overly cautious," Sora's mom and both my mom and I snorted, causing Sora's mom to glare at both of us.

"Well, I've got to go. Have fun, Selphie, Sora," Sora's mom said and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"See you mommy! Have fun at the party!" Selphie chirped energetically.

Sora said, "Yeah, have fun!"

Their mom laughed. "Okay, I will. See you two tomorrow," she said and then left.

"Hi Riku!" Sora said to me, sounding sort of different than usual. I didn't really know what it was but it didn't seem to be an unhappy tone so I didn't worry about it.

"Hi. So, want to go watch some R-rated movies now?" I asked.

"I'd really go tell my mom tomorrow something about how the Bible lies and Satan is the ruler of all but I would be kind of afraid of what she'd do to you," Selphie said, giggling.

Sora laughed too. Then he put his fingers up as an imitation cross. "Back demon!" he yelled to me, backing away.

"She'd probably burn me to death or something cause she'd think I was witch," my mom said.

"What would she do to Riku?" Selphie asked.

"Hmm...he'd be a vampire so..." Sora said, thinking. "Stake to the heart!"

"Don't forget to cut off his head!" my mom said. Sora pretended to put a stake through me heart and then cut of my head. Then we all started laughing.

"Hey, we should watch the Little Mermaid! I brought it with me!" Selphie said, going over to her suitcase and unzipping it. She pulled out the DVD and handed it to me. "Please!"

"All right," I said and she grabbed my hand, pulling me into the living room.

"Do we _have_ to watch it again?" Sora whined as he followed us. I feel a little bad for him, having a overly-hyper and overly-girly little sister.

"Yes," Selphie said in a tone that made it clear she wouldn't accept any argument. Bossy little girl, isn't she?

We watched the movie, which Selphie at least seemed to enjoy. As soon as it was over Selphie jumped up and I almost could see the light bulb going off in her head. Not a good sign. "I need paper and crayons. I have an idea!" she announced.

I rolled my eyes but got up anyway. I went into the room where the computer and a bunch of random things were. I searched around for the paper and crayons and once I had them I brought them out to Selphie.

She grinned evilly and accepted them with, "Thank you." She started doodling and after a few minutes she proudly help up a finished drawing. "Ta da!"

I looked at the picture closely but couldn't really tell what it was. "Uh..." I said, trying to think of a way to ask her what it was without sounding mean. She interrupted me anyway.

"It's you two getting married. See, Sora's wearing the wedding gown and looking Oh-So-Pretty for his True Love Riku!" Selphie exclaimed.

I burst out laughing. Seriously, she is a strange child.

Sora scowled. "Is that to imply that I'm the 'girl?'" he asked.

"Uh, duh," Selphie said like it was super obvious.

My mom walked into the room then. "Time to eat!" she said and then she noticed Selphie's drawing. "Aw, that's cute. Sora and Riku's wedding." I think it must be a mom talent that she was actually able to figure out what it was when she first saw it.

"I know," Selphie said proudly. I looked over at Sora to see if he was getting ticked off at Selphie and he sort of was but not as much as he usually did.

"Was there a mention of food?" I asked then because I was getting pretty hungry.

My mom laughed. "Yeah. Food's ready- come all, you must eat!" she said and went into the dining room. I got up first and then Sora and Selphie actually jumped up at the same time. If it weren't for the age difference I'd say those two were twins.

"What kind of food? Is it good?" Selphie asked.

"Probably," I said. "My mom usually make good stuff."

"As long as it isn't tacos. Sora got mom to make tacos twice this week," Selphie complained.

"But tacos are good! I could eat tacos every night," Sora said.

Selphie rolled her eyes. "I know."

We got out to the table. I sat down by my mom and Sora sat next to me so Selphie ended up sitting between Sora and my mom. Selphie stared at the food oddly as she took her seat. "Okay, this looks different," she said, not exactly sounding displeased but rather slightly worried.

"It's good. I promise," I said. Selphie gave Sora a questioning look.

"It's not as good as pizza but it's not as bad as dad's cooking," he said. Selphie giggled.

My mom passed out the food (which I'm not really sure what it was called even though I knew it was good) and started to eat. Of course, sweet little Selphie had to ask, "Um, aren't we going to pray?"

My mom cringed and I could tell Sora noticed this. "You can go ahead and eat, Selphie," he said quickly but my mom spoke up.

"All right, go ahead," she said, bowing her head.

Considering that my mom was, I decided that I should too. Soon, Selphie's sweet little voice, "Hi God. Thanks for the food and getting my mom to let us come over here. Thanks for helping me get an A on that hard math test. And thanks for making me have such a good brother. Amen."

That Selphie is certainly a cutie. We all started to eat then. Selphie was very cautious with taking the first bite but once she got past that she really liked it. "This is really good, Mrs. Riku mom," she said between huge bites.

My mom laughed. "Thanks!"

After we ate we just hanged out for a while in the living room. Unfortunately, at some point during that time Sora managed to get some sugar and ended up pretty hyper. So when it was 11 and my mom and I decided that it really was time to go to sleep we had the problem of Sora.

"Come on, Sora, it's late," I said, hoping that the sugar rush would run out soon.

"No," he whined. "I want to stay up and play some games."

"Sora, don't be a baby," my mom said, trying to get him up from the couch where he had rooted himself to keep us from making him go to sleep. We had sleeping bags out on the floor of the living room and Selphie was all ready asleep.

Sora refused to go to sleep and finally my mom gave up, yawning as she said, "You can take over now, Riku. I'm going to bed."

She went upstairs and then I turned to Sora, who I was expecting to be wide awake. Instead, he was actually asleep. He must've fallen asleep in the minute it took my mom to leave the room. He was snuggled up against the couch, holding one of the pillows in his arms tightly. He looked so cute. Sometimes I really wished that he was mine.

I walked over to him and bent down by the couch. Once I was sure that he was asleep I gave him the slightest little kiss on the cheek. Maybe I was imagining it but I swear I saw him smile in his sleep.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

A/N: Selphie is so cute. So is Sora, actually. But he's a loser because he has to think about it more. Why must my stories always take over themselves?

Review please!


	9. Wonderful Christmastime

Happy Homophobia Land!!

By: Yukura

Chapter 9: Wonderful Christmastime

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

Pairings: Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas Cloud/Leon Yuffie/Aerith

Warnings: There are gay people in this story, and lesbians, if you haven't already figured that much out.  
There is also most likely quite a bit of OOC. And general sucky writing.

A/N: I am so sorry about not updating this! You guys probably hate me now! I'm so, so sorry!  
At first, I had writer's block, and then I kind of got out of Kingdom Hearts. And then I got into the Beatles, and that was pretty much all I even cared about for months. And pretty soon I forgot about my story.  
But I have a new chapter! Hopefully you guys will like it.  
And I can make no promises on my next update, because I am extremely busy right now. I'm in a play, and I have practice every day for the next two weeks, and then we do the play.  
Anyway, read and enjoy!

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Yuffie's POV

I was at my locker in the morning, trying to find a very large book to throw at Roxas for calling me fat when Aerith came over. "Hey, Yuffie!" she said, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey," I said, trying to smile at her even though I was in a general bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Aerith asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Roxas is being an ass again, unsurprisingly. He called me fat," I said

Aerith raised her eyebrows. "That's just ridiculous. You're skinnier than Riku!"

"I know! So I'm going to have to find some way to horribly injure Roxas today. I mean, more than usual," I said, finally finding my gigantic history book and taking it out.

"Or maybe I could cheer you up and spare Roxas some pain," Aerith suggested, smiling at me.

I snorted. "I doubt even you can cheer me up right now," I said. Not unless she randomly declared her love for me or something like that. The chances for that were awful slim.

"Are you so sure about that?" Aerith said, batting her eyelashes. Wait...is she flirting with me?

I just stared at her for a minute, actually dropping the giant history book in surprise, causing a loud crash and lots of people to stare at me. "Are you _flirting_ with me?" I demanded.

Aerith giggled. "You're so slow. I thought ninjas were supposed to be fast," she said, and then leaned over and kissed me right on the lips.

Which I responded to by pushing her against the lockers and kissing her even harder. This was totally worth getting detention for.

Sora's POV

It was lunch time and everybody was at the table except Yuffie and Aerith, who were probably off making out. At least time it was a rumor everybody heard, not just me. And apparently Roxas actually saw them kissing before homeroom because he was going to tell Yuffie her hair looked like it had gotten caught in a blender this morning. How Roxas could actually make fun of somebody's hair with his looking like that, I'll never know.

"Hey, so I'm having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Are you guys all going to come?" Riku asked.

"Of course!" I said. "I'm sure my mom will let me." Riku smiled at me.

"I'm coming if Roxas is," Axel said.

"Well, duh," I said. "You're his stalker. That's what you do." Axel glared at me.

Roxas sniggered and then said, "Yeah, I'm coming. So expect us two."

"Cloud?" Riku asked.

The blonde looked up, surprised that he'd been asked and shrugged. "I guess. I'm figuring you don't want to go, Leon."

Leon nodded. "I don't do parties." He spoke!

Cloud frowned. "That's too bad. It'd be a lot more fun if you did."

Leon raised his eyebrow. "I'm not exactly that much fun." And he's talking again!

"You're getting him to talk! It's amazing!" I said, laughing. It was pretty sweet how Cloud could actually make Leon act like a normal person sometimes.

Leon glared at me. Cloud just laughed.

Finally, Yuffie and Aerith showed up, both of them with very messy hair.

"How was making out?" Roxas asked as they sat down.

"Great! If you could actually get a boyfriend, you'd know!" Yuffie said.

"Hey, I can get a boyfriend! I just choose not to!" Roxas said.

"Yeah, because the only person you can get is a creepy stalker," I said. Roxas glared at me.

"So, anyway, you two. Christmas party on Christmas Eve?" Riku said.

"We'll be there. What time?" Aerith asked, grinning even more than usual.

"Uh...seven," Riku decided.

"Are we going to do presents?" Yuffie asked.

Riku shook his head. "I can't afford to get everybody something."

She nodded. "I don't think I could either, actually."

"We could do like a name exchange or something," Sora suggested.

Roxas frowned. "That's dumb. How about no gifts! Because that's easier."

"And you don't want to have to actually get somebody something?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. And I don't want end up getting something really freaky from Axel or something very mean from Yuffie," Roxas said.

"Good point," Sora agreed.

Riku nodded. "No gifts than. Okay."

Leon's POV

It was finally the end of the day, and I was glad. I wouldn't have to go back until after Christmas, which was great except I wouldn't see Cloud. But I was definitely glad that I wouldn't have him badgering me to go Riku's stupid Christmas party like he had been all day.

He knew I didn't like stuff like that! It was so ridiculous that he actually thought I would go! And every time he said something, I felt guilty. I thought back to him calling me boring. I knew I was boring, and I knew eventually he would get fed up with me and want to go out with somebody who actually had a personality.

I dropped my books off at my locker and started down the hallway to go the parking lot. I happened to walk by Cloud's locker, where I saw him talking to some stupid pretty boy and laughing at what the pretty boy said. The boy left after that, and although I knew Cloud didn't like him, I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

And I realized I had to go to that party or Cloud would find me boring way too soon.

So I stormed over to his locker to tell him I would be going to the stupid party!

Cloud's POV

I put away my books and got my coat out of my locker, shutting it. I was surprised to see Leon waiting next to it. "Um, hey," I said. He didn't look very happy.

"I'm going to Riku's stupid party!" he said.

Well, that definitely wasn't what I expected! "You know, Leon, you don't really have to go if you don't want to..." I started to say.

"I'm going. I want to," he said angrily.

"Okay!" I agreed. Leon was so strange sometimes.

We just stood and stared at each other for a minute until I remembered I had to leave. "I have to go or I'll miss my bus," I said. He didn't say anything. "I guess I'll see you at the party," I said awkwardly, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. There was still no reaction, so I just turned around and left.

As much as I liked Leon, he could be a real pain sometimes.

Sora's POV

It was time for Riku's Christmas party and I was pretty excited. I really loved spending time with Riku and besides, Christmas was my favorite holiday. I went into the kitchen looking for my mom so she could take me to the party. "Hey mom!" I said grinning widely at her.

"Time for Riku's party?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "All right, let's go." She put down the dishes she'd been putting away from the dishwasher and walked into the main room to get the car keys. I followed her. She picked up the keys and walked to the car so I followed her there too. We got in the car and she started to drive to Riku's house.

"How about you guys don't go wandering off into any graveyards this time, okay?" my mom.

"We won't! It's far too cold," I said.

She laughed. "Okay, don't go to some nuclear power plant to warm up or something like that," she said.

Weird, mom. Weird. "Dang it, there goes my plan!" I said, pretending to be disappointed. She laughed and pulled into Riku's driveway.

"Make sure you behave yourself," my mom said, kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry. I will!" I said, smiling at her. Then I got out of the car and waved to my mom as she drove away.

After that I went to Riku's door and knocked. He was the one to answer it and I grinned widely at him. "Hey Riku! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," he returned and moved to let me in, shutting the door behind me once I was inside. I took off my coat and put it on the coat hanger.

"Is anybody else here yet?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"Nope," Riku said. "You were the first one to come."

"Wow!" I said as I sat down on the couch. Riku sat down next to me. "I was expecting Axel would be here way ahead of time to wait for Roxas."

"Me too. Maybe he decided to go get Roxas himself," Riku said, rolling his eyes. I knew that Riku really didn't approve of Axel stalking Roxas and I guess it is pretty weird.

"Probably," I agreed, nodding.

The door bell rang and Riku got up to answer it. He came back in with Yuffie and Aerith. Yuffie was wearing her typical black ninja garb but Aerith had on a Santa Claus minidress, red with the white fuzzy trim and way, way small. If I was straight I'd so be drooling. I guess it's another indication that I'm not.

"Hi Sora!" Aerith greeted, sitting down on the other couch. Yuffie said right next to her and their closeness reminded me that those two were dating now. It was kind of weird but they made a cute couple and Yuffie wasn't as mean when Aerith was around.

The next person to arrive was Cloud. He was dressed as normal but I could tell that he'd obviously spent a little more time getting ready because his hair looked neater and his clothes looked like he'd considered them for a long time. I winked at him and he blushed, realizing I had noticed what he did to look nice for Leon.

The doorbell rang again. This time it was Leon, looking unpleasant as usual. I'm still not sure how Cloud convinced him to come but it doesn't look like he's going to enjoy himself.

I saw a headband thing with antler things on it and suddenly got an idea. Quickly, before he could snap off my fingers or something like that, I put it on Leon's head. It took him a second to realize what I had done and when he did I was afraid he was going to end up setting me on fire with how much he was glaring at me.

Cloud smirked and said, "Aw, that's so cute."

Leon glared at him but I noticed that he made no move to take the headband thing off.

The next time the doorbell rang I was surprised to see that both Axel and Roxas walked in. I was pretty sure that Roxas still hated Axel but I guess they had been getting along better since Halloween. It was just as likely than Axel followed Roxas here anyway.

Roxas started sniggering when he saw Leon. Leon glared at him very darkly. "Leon the red-nose reindeer!" Roxas announced.

Axel started to hum it. "Actually, I think it works!" he exclaimed and then began the song of Leon the Red-Nose Reindeer. Leon reacted to this by taking of the headband and throwing it at Axel.

"Axel the red-haired reindeer?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I'm the reindeer than ran over grandma," he said, smirking.

Riku's mom rolled her eyes. "Kids these days. Running over drunk old ladies."

"Okay, everybody is here, right? So we can do something fun now?" Yuffie said, glaring at everybody for no reason.

"Yep! So, what are we going to do?" I said, smiling at Riku and wondering if he had thought to really plan anything. His annoyed expression showed that that was very unlikely.

"I guess whatever," Riku said, shrugging.

His mom rolled her eyes. "Why do you insist on having parties when you are not a very good host?" Riku just glared at her.

"We should watch Rudolph!" I piped up excitedly. Everybody turned and looked at me like I was insane. Hey, come on! Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer is the best movie ever. You know, that one that I guess must be clay animation or whatever.

"Yeah, we should," Aerith agreed, smiling at me. She's so nice- if I was straight and she was too than I would so date her. She's, like, the only nice person in the whole world, besides Selphie.

"Rudolph?" Axel asked sceptically, raising his eyebrow.

"You're probably related to him or something," I answered. "You do own this movie, right?" I asked Riku.

"Of course we do!" his mom replied and stood up to find the movie. She put it in and pressed play despite the glares that Axel and Roxas were giving her.

We watched the movie, which I only really think that Aerith, Riku's mom, and I actually enjoyed. Axel disappeared sometime during the middle of the movie, which worried me a little, but since the fire alarm didn't go off I guess it was probably okay.

When the movie was done everybody kind of went of and did their own thing. Roxas went to figure out wherever Axel had gone and Yuffie and Aerith were like flirting with each other which was kind of a little bit weird. Leon glared at people and Cloud put the headband thing back on him so Leon glared at him. I found the candy bowl and sat down on the comfy couch in the room. Riku went and sat by me and so I ate candy and thought about how cute he was. I kind of wished that Selphie was there so she could help me figure out how to ask him out.

"I'm a little worried than both Axel and Roxas wandered off. Either they are catching something on fire or having sex and I really don't want them to do either of those at my house," Riku said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's a little scary."

Suddenly Roxas ran into the room from the door on the left and out the door on the right.

"Maybe they really did set the house on fire," I said, staring at where Roxas had gone.

Then Axel ran in with mistletoe. "Where'd Roxas go?" he asked, grinning evilly. Everybody just stared at him.

"That way," I said, pointing to the door on the right. Axel ran out of the room.

Yuffie started cackling. "Poor Roxas," Aerith said.

All of a sudden there was crash from where Cloud and Leon were sitting. I looked over and saw that Leon was on the floor with the end table and the lamp that had been on it lying on top of him and Cloud holding the reindeer headband in his hand.

"Cloud! Stop trying to put the effing thing on me!" Leon said, which is probably more than I've ever heard him say in all the time I've known him. Okay, not really. But Leon really doesn't talk much.

"How did you manage to fall over? I'm not that strong," Cloud said, laughing.

"Effing headband," was all Leon replied with, getting up and putting the table and lamp the way they belong. Yuffie started cackling again.

"Riku, our friends are weird," I said, eating another one of those mini candy bars.

"I think I know that," Riku said.

Leon glared in our direction and then grabbed the reindeer headband from Cloud and threw it across the room before he sat back down next to him.

Then Roxas came back in, holding the mistletoe above his head triumphantly. "He didn't even get to kiss me."

"How'd you manage to do that?" Yuffie asked.

Roxas smirked. "Well, actually, I accidentally set his hair on fire so I threw him outside into the snow."

"What?" Riku asked. "How do you accidentally set somebody's hair on fire?"

"I took his lighter," Roxas said, shrugging. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Don't play with lighters in my house!" Riku's mom said.

Roxas just said, "Whatever." Then, he went over by Riku and I. He took a candy bar and ate it. Then, he suddenly smirked evilly. Oh no. He took the mistletoe and put it right over Riku and I. "Now you two have to kiss!"

I knew that Riku wouldn't kiss me, and I would've just let it go except for that fact that I'd been trying to find a way to tell Riku I liked him. Before I could stop myself, I leaned over and kissed him right on the lips. It was a very short kiss because I was still too uncertain about it to kiss him for very long. After I pulled away, he just stared at me- along with everybody else.

"Wow...I guess Sora really isn't straight," Yuffie said, and then she did her ninja victory dance. "Awesome!"

I blushed. "Um, yeah. I've been gay all along but I just was afraid to admit it because Kairi reacted so badly the first time I told her but she's okay with it now and I decided that I just have to go ahead and admit that I like Riku because it's getting really ridiculous," I said as quickly as I could.

"Man, you know what? It's not fair that even when you turn out to be gay you don't like me!" Roxas whined, but he smiled as he did.

"It's because Riku is cooler than you," I said, and then I smiled at Riku, who was still in shock.

He snapped out of it and smiled back at me. "This is the greatest Christmas ever," he said, and then he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I blushed more and was kind of nervous because I'd never dated anybody before, but I knew it was okay, because it was Riku.

Axel came in the room, his hair actually smoking a little. "Roxas! Why would you do that to my hair? It's a good thing I love you so much or I would...hey, wait a minute! Why are Sora and Riku are cuddling?" he said.

"Sora's gay. Surprise!" Yuffie said. I blushed but snuggled closer to Riku.

"Oh. Took him long enough to admit," Axel said. Than he grabbed the mistletoe from Roxas. Roxas ran out of the room before Axel even had the chance to put it over their heads. "I'll be back!" Axel said, chasing after Roxas.

"I can't see that stalking is doing him any good," Aerith said. "You'd think he'd eventually give up."

I snorted. "Not Axel!"

"True," Aerith agreed.

Riku's mom came back in the room. "Although it's apparent most of you just want to cuddle with your significant other, aren't you guys going to something else party like?"

"I'm pretty content with the cuddling here," Riku said, holding me closer.

"Depends," I said. "Do you have cookies?"

She laughed. "Yes! I'll go get them." She went to the kitchen and brought out a bowl of cookies and handed it to me.

Roxas ran in. "Hey, cookies!" he said, running over and grabbing a few. He went to take a bite out of one and than stopped. "Wait! Are these tofu cookies?"

Riku's mom laughed. "Nope, but they are vegan."

"What's that mean?" Roxas asked suspiciously, carefully inspecting the cookie.

"No animal products. No milk or eggs," she explained.

"Oh," Roxas said and than cautiously took a bite out of the cookie. "Hey, it's actually not gross!" he exclaimed, shoving two cookies in his mouth at once.

"You're disgusting, Roxas," Yuffie said. "And you're going to get fat."

"That's okay. Maybe then Axel would stop stalking me," Roxas said, eating more cookies.

Cloud laughed. "I don't think even that would be enough."

"What if I got really, really fat? Like, so fat I couldn't walk through doors and stuff?" Roxas asked.

"You wouldn't be able to run away when he went after you, and then you'd be screwed," Sora said.

Riku laughed. "Literally."

Roxas threw a cookie at him. "Shut up."

The cookie landed on Riku's arm and so I picked it up and ate it. "Thanks for the cookie, Roxas," I said, grinning.

Roxas glared and stormed out of the room. A few seconds after that, Axel came in. "Where'd...?" he started to ask, but everybody pointed to the door Roxas went through before he could finish. Axel left.

"You know what? We should have some hot chocolate!" Aerith said cheerfully.

"Yes!" I agreed.

"Hey, me and Aerith can go make it. Do you have the stuff for it?" Yuffie asked Riku's mom.

"Yeah, I'll show you," she said, going into the kitchen. Aerith and Yuffie followed her.

"Do you know what I like about your mom, Riku?" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"She gives me lots of sugar," I said.

Riku laughed. "And that's a good thing?"

"Of course!" I said.

In a few minutes, Yuffie and Aerith came back with cups of hot chocolate and handed one to everybody. Leon wouldn't take his Yuffie just set it down on the table.

"Yay, hot chocolate! I love hot chocolate!" I said, taking a big sip. "Delicious!"

Roxas came back into the room. "Hey, hot chocolate! I want some!"

Yuffie pointed over at Leon's cup sitting on the table. "You can have Leon's. He doesn't want it."

"Great!" Roxas said, grabbing the cup and sitting down on one of the couches by himself.

"Where's Axel now?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. I just managed to ditch him again," Roxas said.

Just then, Axel came into the room.

"Go away!" Roxas yelled, glaring at him.

"What?" Axel said innocently, walking over and sitting down next to Roxas.

"Do not want!" Roxas said, moving as close to the edge of the couch as he could. Axel moved over right next to him and held the mistletoe over them and leaned over to kiss Roxas. Roxas took the cup of hot chocolate and dumped it over Axel's head.

At that moment, Riku's mom walked in and saw what Roxas had done. She stormed over there. "Roxas! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Clean it up and get out!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"You just poured hot chocolate on my couch. You're leaving!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry!" he said, running to the kitchen. He came back in with paper towels and started to clean it up. "It's Axel's fault!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he didn't pour the hot chocolate all over the couch," Riku's mom said.

Roxas finished cleaning up the hot chocolate and threw the paper towels away. "Okay, okay, I'll leave! But you'll let me come back again, right?" he asked.

"If you don't do stupid stuff like this again," Riku's mom said, hands on her hips. "Now, out!"

"Okay!" Roxas said, grabbing his coat. "I guess...uh...see you guys later?"

"Bye!" I said.

Roxas left and Axel followed after him. Riku's mom glared at them as they left. Then she smiled at everybody. "Sorry about that. But those two drive me nuts sometimes!"

"You're not the only one," Leon said.

Riku's mom laughed. "Yes. But seriously. Hot chocolate on my couch. And he expected me not to care?" She shook her head.

"Hey, what time is it?" Cloud asked.

"Nine. Why?" Riku's mom said, checking her watch.

"I need to go home to babysit my brother by 9:30. I should probably go now," he said. "Leon, can you give me a ride?" Leon nodded.

They got there stuff. "See you guys later!" Cloud said. Leon just nodded.

"Bye!" Aerith and I said energetically at the same time, and then we both burst into laughter.

"That was creepy," Yuffie said as Cloud and Leon left.

Riku nodded. "I think that Sora and Aerith are more alike than Roxas and Sora, no matter how often people say they're similar."

"Agreed," Yuffie said.

"Yay!" I said. "That's much better!"

We all just sat around and talked until 10, when the party was over. Aerith and Yuffie left first, so I was left waiting for my mom to come pick me up.

"You know, Riku, I'm really sorry about not admitting that I liked you before and stuff," I said.

He smiled at me, incredibly sweetly. "It's okay. I'm just glad you told me now."

"I am too!" I said, giving him a kiss. "Because this is a lot more fun!"

He laughed. "Is it now?" he said, kissing me back, more passionately than I had.

When he pulled back, I smirked at him and leaned in to kiss him again. Right before I did, the doorbell rang. "That would be my mom," I said, disappointedly.

"Than I'd better give you your goodbye kiss before we answer the door," he said, and kissed me. I giggled.

"Well, goodbye Riku!" I said as I jumped up and grabbed my coat. "See you later!"

"See you," he said, smiling at me like he never had before.

I winked at him as I walked towards the door. "Bye Riku, bye Riku's mom!" I said as I opened the door.

My mom raised her eyebrow. "That was actually fast," she said, walking back to the car and getting in.

"Everybody else is already gone, so I knew it was you waiting for me," I said as I followed her.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

I grinned. "Amazing," I said.

I couldn't wait to tell Selphie. She's going to be so happy!

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

A/N: Again, I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


End file.
